A Hand to Hold
by visionary.witch
Summary: A series of unrelated Scarlet Witch and Vision one-shots, based on writing prompts or recommendations. {I do not own the characters, only the story} {Co-Posted on my wattpad account}
1. Shoelaces

Wanda didn't want to admit that she never learned how to tie her shoes. Her and Pietro couldn't afford shoes with laces, if they could afford shoes at all. And if she ever had them, her brother was much faster at tying them. She was embarrassed to say this to her teammates, so she always went with boots for her uniforms.

It never occurred to her that the Vision had never worn shoes with laces, either. She had just taken a shower and was drying off her hair with a towel when she entered her room to see the red-skinned humanoid floating, wearing what looked like a jogging suit, holding the shoes in one of his hands.

"Vis, what's wrong?" She inquired, the gray sweats and red camisole she was wearing suddenly not seeming like enough. He turned to her and smiled, and held out his shoes.

"I thought I would engage in the act of… jogging. I even borrowed a jogging outfit from the Captain." He said, excitement in his voice. She always loved when he got excited about something, because it was in an almost childlike manner. "However, I do not understand the method of tying shoes, no matter how many videos on the tube of you I watch."

"YouTube won't teach you how to tie your laces, Vis." She responded, laying the damp towel over the back of her desk chair. She pondered whether or not she should tell the android about her lack of ability in the area, since she knew he would likely be asking for assistance. She sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed, and noticed him watching her intently.

"Can you teach me, Miss Maximoff?" He questioned, still hovering above the ground, near her bed. She shook her head no just once, and he had a confused look on his face.

"First of all, we've talked about this - call me Wanda." She reminded him, and he nodded, almost looking like he was making a literal mental note to remember to do so next time. "Second of all… I never learned how to tie my shoes, either." A look of realization hit Vision's features and he dropped the shoes suddenly, startling both of them. He scrambled to pick up the shoes but left them sitting neatly as he looked to her for an explanation. "Pietro would always tie my shoes for me, if we were lucky enough to have shoes at any point in time. Have you not noticed my affinity for boots and heels?"

"I must admit I do not pay attention to the footwear that the team dons each time I see them. But, I did notice that you do not have any shoes with laces in your closet." He pointed out. She frowned a bit, when had he looked in her closet? She decided to not question it.

"Sorry, Vis. Maybe you should ask Sam. He wears running shoes often." She pointed out, and the android nodded in return.

"Yes, that is true. He has many pairs of shoes with laces, because he thinks that the shoe may help him beat Captain Rogers in their morning jogs." He recalled, "But he must know that he can never beat Captain Rogers, who is a superhuman."

"I don't think it's so much that he doesn't know that he can't, but that he wants to push himself to do better each day." Wanda explained. Vision nodded again.

"Humans are quite confusing." He sighed. Wanda felt the crease in her forehead grow. Can androids sigh? She never noticed his need to breathe.

"Well, whoever you get to teach you, don't tell them that you asked me first. I feel like I'd be the laughingstock of the team if they found out I can't tie my shoes." She said, playing with the string on her sweats. Vision tilted his head slightly.

"Am I not the laughingstock then? I do not possess the knowledge to tie my shoes, either." He brought his hand up to his chin as if he were deep in thought.

"It's alright for you. You were just given a physical form one year ago. And you don't really need shoes." She pointed to the fact that he was still floating. He lowered himself to the ground, wiggling his toes underneath the socks that Steve had provided him.

"I feel like maybe I'm an outsider." He suddenly admitted. "I don't fully understand human emotions, or actions, or certain ways of doing things."

"While you might not understand those emotions and habits, when I look at you and feel your mental prowess, all I feel is something human. Maybe even a little bit Asgardian." Wanda explained, pushing herself off the bed and approaching him. She laid a hand on his forehead and pushed herself into his mind, eyes flitting shut.

"Tell me what you feel." He whispered, leaning into her touch. She held her hand there for a moment, red mist from her magic surrounding her fingers.

"I just… feel you." She responded, opening her eyes and connecting them with his. She always thought that they closely resembled the arc reactor that Tony created. "I feel you the same way that I would feel the others the moment I walk into the room. But when they see me, they feel fear, sometimes concern. You just… feel like you. Happy, positive. Innocent. And something else… interest."

He brought his hands up to either side of her face, a small smile appearing on his mechanical face. She lowered her hand from his forehead and held it against his chest, where she felt his artificial heartbeat. They didn't break eye contact as she turned her head slightly, watching him. They had gotten close in moments like this before, but this felt different.

"Wanda, I feel a strange urge to kiss you." Vision alerted her, almost making her laugh as she closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again and seeing his face only inches from hers. "I do not know how to kiss."

"Neither do I," she breathed, leaning forward so that their lips connected. Vision's hands immediately dropped to her side in surprise but he quickly wrapped his arms around her torso, and she slid her own arms around his neck. Every few moments she would stop to breathe, and he had to remind himself that she was not pulling away.

They kissed like this for a few minutes, learning how to explore each other and feel a connection unlike any other. As they were still kissing, Steve Rogers came into the room, holding a clipboard.

"Wanda, I-" When he looked up from the clipboard he dropped it, making Vision jump back against the wall, feet away from Wanda. A warm blush covered her face as the two looked at their Captain. "What's going on here?"

"It's nothing, Captain Rogers. Miss Maximoff was just aiding me with an experiment." Vision explained. Wanda shot him a thankful look, but Steve didn't look convinced. Before he could ask, Wanda used her hex to pick up the clipboard from the floor and bring it over to herself.

"A mission, Cap?" She asked, looking to the blond man. "Lagos… but Vis isn't on the mission list."

"It's too risky to have him there." Steve responded. "We have to go undercover, and anyone will be able to recognize a man with red skin. We leave first thing in the morning." Wanda pushed the clipboard back to him with her hex, and the Captain gave them both a concerned look before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Instantly Vision was back at Wanda's side, arms wrapped around her. She looked to be deep in thought, but when he pushed a strand of hair out of her face it seemed like she suddenly realized that he was there. She looked up at him, and he noticed the change in her mood - she was feeling anxious, nervous.

"Why are you nervous, Wanda?" He inquired, bringing a hand up to brush her cheek with his thumb.

"I've never done a mission without you, Vis. When you're there, you can help me to clear my mind and not go all crazy-witch. But…" She looked down. "If you're not there, I feel like something could go wrong."

"You will be fine. You do not need me to be a powerful Avenger." He complimented, and she looked up at his face; his features were soft in comfort.

"No, perhaps not… but I feel like I need you with me." She murmured, and in response he kissed her again. They spent the rest of the evening kissing, talking, trying to understand this connection between them.

And then, of course, it all went to hell.


	2. Nail Polish

**{A/N: this one-shot takes place before CA:CW.}**

Vision phased through the wall one day to find Wanda applying something to her nails. His sensors picked up on an unusual smell, and he spoke, startling her. "What are you doing, Miss Maximoff?" The bottle of nail polish she was holding tipped over, spilling some of the black polish onto her desk.

"Jeez, Vis! We've talked about this! Knock on the door next time, please." She insisted, mopping up the polish with a towel. She turned to the android, who had a startled look on his face. She sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But this stuff is not cheap." He floated closer to her and inspected the paint, both on her nails and on the table.

"What is… this stuff?" He inquired, picking up the bottle and inspecting the label. "Nail polish? What do you need to polish your nails for?"

"It's just something to add color to my nails." She responded, waving her hands back and forth to dry the recently applied polish. He unscrewed the lid and inspected the brush the black liquid going back into the bottle.

"How often do you apply this nail polish?" He asked, tilting his head. She laughed a little and took the bottle back, screwing the lid on tight and putting it in one of the desk drawers, where only one other bottle of nail polish, a dark red, sat.

"About once a week. The polish starts to chip after a few days, especially with my powers and if I do the dishes." She explained, examining her nails. Luckily, they didn't get messed up when Vision scared her.

"It does not last forever?" He asked, surprised. She laughed again and shook her head. He liked that she was laughing more, now, but did not like that she was laughing at him.

"I'm not laughing at you, Vis." She said, exchanging a look with the android. He first considered that he said that out loud, but he then remembered that she could read his mind. "It doesn't last forever, which is nice, I guess, if you want different colors."

"There are many colors of this polish?" He hovered slightly behind her as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed, then motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Yeah, there's all kinds of colors. Even sparkles." She informed him. "But I like to stick with black or dark red. They just suit me."

"Do the others wear nail polish?" He tried to remember if he had seen any colors on the nails of any of their teammates, but could not recall.

"Nat does sometimes." She paused, "But it's more of a thing for girls and women to do. Since we have a lot of manly men on the team, I doubt they'd ever consider wearing nail polish."

"Would you paint my nails, Wanda?" He asked, and she looked at him closely. "I know it is not a thing that 'manly men' do, but I do not consider myself one of those. I am a computer program, after all. I would like to experience this nail polish."

"Sure, Vis. What color do you think you would like? I can pick some up when I run to the store later." She said, hexing her notebook to come over to her with a pen so she could add it to her list.

"What color do you think would suit my… skin tone?" He asked, looking at his red hands. She took one of his hands in hers and inspected it.

"Well, navy blue might look good on you. I've wanted to get that color, anyways. Broaden my possibilities." She said, releasing his hand. "What do you think?"

"I think that you would make a good choice for me, regardless." He responded, still looking at his hands. "May I accompany you to the store? I have been working on my human disguise." He informed her, allowing the red to fade away, showing a man with blond hair and pale skin. The stone was still visible on his head, though.

"I like you better in your natural form, but this will do." She smiled, bringing a hand to his face. His skin still felt like it normally did, with the circuits running below. She waved a hand shrouded in red mist over the stone and allowed it to blend in with the rest of the disguise. "There. Now you look completely human. We can head to the store in a few minutes, I just need to change." She glanced at him, he was wearing a green sweater with a collared shirt under and some slacks, with shiny black shoes. "It's different seeing you like this."

He stood, not floating as to keep up appearances, and shrugged a little. She smiled, as she taught him how to shrug. "It will allow me to go out with you now. That is the point." He phased through the door and she shook her head before getting ready to go to the store with Vision. She changed out of her sweats and t-shirt into jeans, black ankle boots, and a dark red hoodie. She emerged from the room with her purse on her shoulder, and Vision was standing just outside the room. She was still not used to his human exterior."

"Alright. Shall we?" She asked, and he nodded, holding out his hand. She gave him a confused look.

"People hold hands when they go somewhere, do they not?" He asked. She smiled a little and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. She could feel the gentle strum of his circuitry under his hand, reminding her that he was still Vision, even though he did not look like it. They exited the tower and walked to the nearest drug store, Wanda with her hood up so no one would recognize her. Vision, being in disguise, did not need a hood.

When they got to the store, Wanda had him carry a hand basket as she got various things for herself; shampoo, conditioner, feminine hygiene products. He asked her about each thing she put in the basket, curious as to their uses. When they got to the nail polish, he was in awe of how many brands and colors there were, and looked through all of them. Wanda picked out a navy blue and told her friend he could pick out any color he wanted. He chose a white nail polish, stating that it would look nice on her.

After the store, they wound up sitting cross-legged on Wanda's bed, facing each other, as she painted his now-red again hands with the blue nail polish. After each nail she would gently blow on the paint to help it dry. She was hoping that he wouldn't get made fun of by Sam or Stark for having nail polish on, and he was hoping that she would never let go of his hand again.


	3. Library

**{A/N: This one-shot is set in an alternate universe. Vision is a librarian and Wanda is a college student studying psychology, seeking help for a research paper. I was inspired because I am studying to be a librarian and I work as a library page.}**

"Ugh, I cannot believe that Professor Barton assigned us this paper due tomorrow." Wanda muttered to Pietro, her twin brother, who was tightening up his running shoes. He glanced up at her and shrugged. "Don't shrug, Pietro. You were the smart one, being a Kinesiology major. I just _had_ to choose psychology." She glanced up from the bench at the library before her.

"Well, Wands. It's time for me to run off into the sunset. Or, more accurately, towards track practice. Perhaps I'll once again be chosen as the fastest on the team." He smirked, and eyed the rear end of a sorority girl walking by. Wanda smacked his arm, frowning. "Good luck on that paper, sis."

"I hate you!" She shouted after him in Sokovian as he started to jog off. He waved a hand and kept jogging away. She tightened the strap on her black messenger bag and trudged into the university library, and took the stairs to go to the level with the majority of psychology materials. She wandered among the stacks for a few minutes before deciding that she had no idea what she was looking for and instead went up to the research desk.

A man with pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes was sitting behind the desk, leafing through a book. When she approached and cleared her throat, he placed a bookmark against the page he was on and gingerly closed the spine, glancing up at Wanda. The nametag in front of his space said Mr. Vision, M.L.I.S.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for materials on mental health psychology." She informed him, digging the brief for the paper out of her bag. He held out his hand and she gave him the paper. He scanned it quickly and handed it back to her.

"Any specific mental health topic you want to cover?" He asked, turning his chair lightly to start typing in results on the catalog. "Mental health alone has over seven hundred results, and that just includes the books on this floor." She hoped her jaw was not hanging on the floor.

"Um. I'm actually interested in hallucinations caused by schizophrenia." She informed him, and he typed the keys in. He grabbed a post-it from the desk and began to write down numbers of books, then other resources she could find handy.

"Follow me…" He ordered, standing up and beginning his walk into the stacks. Wanda jogged a little to catch up to him, and held her arms out as he handed her several books from the shelves, as well as a few scholarly magazines. He instructed her to sit at a desk, and she pulled out her small red laptop. "Do you know how to access the online databases?"

"Yes. I learned at the library orientation, and I've used them several times for a few papers." She responded, glancing up at him.

He was wearing a red tweed jacket over a navy blue button-up with tan slacks, and seemed much more professional than she was. She was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, a red t-shirt dress, and black leggings tucked into black ankle boots. Her earrings were like spikes, and her dark makeup was probably off-putting. She had pulled her dark red hair into a bun that morning, and some strands were hanging around her ears. He handed her the list.

"Here are resources you can access through the databases. I would recommend reading only the abstracts of them, as well as only reading the table of context and indexes of the books so that you're not reading through endless amounts of pages." He noted, "Anything else, Miss..?"

"Maximoff. Wanda Maximoff. And no, thank you. I'll let you know if I need any more help." She gave him a small smile and dove into the materials he had given her, and he walked back to the desk. She pored over the materials for hours, until the sun had faded away from the outside world and most of the other students had given up for the night. She was almost done with the first draft of her paper around midnight, when the librarian came around to pick up books.

"You're really working hard, huh?" He chuckled, sitting in the desk in front of hers. Most of the books had been shut closed and she was working almost exclusively off of the notes she had scribbled down. She noticed that he had taken off the tweed jacket and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, exposing muscular forearms.

"Professor Barton probably hates all of his students." She muttered, leaning back over her notes and typing something on her laptop. He laughed again, and she was taken aback by the hearty noise in such a quiet place.

"Oh, Clint's a good guy. I think he just expects a lot from his students." He responded, propping his head on his hand. "Are you a psych major?"

"Yes. Although, at this moment, I can't quite remember why." She groaned, leaning back in her chair to stretch.

"It's alright. I understand what you're going through. My undergrad was in psychology." He explained. She gave him a look.

"What led to you becoming a librarian here?" She inquired, then retracted. "You don't need to tell me."

"Did you know that my full name is Vision?" He asked. She shook her head. "My parents thought that they would do away with the idea of last names, and they tortured me with the name Vision, as if I was their vision for how the world should be. Needless to say, I was made fun of a lot in school."

"I'm sorry. I was, too, but my twin brother would beat up the kids afterwards." She explained. He nodded. "It's what happens when two orphans from Sokovia come here, I guess." His face lit up with realization.

"I was trying to place your accent," He laughed. "It always seems to me that these Americans have an accent, though."

"Kind of, yeah. I tried adopting the accent, once, but it felt weird on my tongue. I also tried out your accent - well, not yours, but a British one." She recalled, receiving a laugh from the man, as he continued his story.

"Anyways, because I was always bullied, I spent a lot of time in the school library growing up. I wanted to help others who had been bullied, but after my undergrad and a few years of being a counselor, I decided that I belonged in a library. So, I ended up here." He waved his hands at the stacks beside them.

"Lucky for me. I would've died in the stacks if there was no such thing as a librarian." She said, and he smiled at her. Their eyes met, and she sheepishly looked down. He stood up, taking the books that she slid to him.

"Well, Wanda. Maybe you'll be lucky again and require the aid of a librarian with one name again, someday. Good luck on the paper." He picked up the books and walked away, leaving the young woman to finish writing her paper. When she finally completed it and printed it out in the library, a sign was at the reference desk, stating that reference hours were only from 10am-8pm. But he had stayed until midnight, to talk to her.

When she made it back to the apartment she lived at with Pietro, she snuck in quietly and made her way to her room, changing quickly and collapsing on the bed. She dreamt of a man with a tweed jacket and dazzling blue eyes.


	4. Wild Things (Library, Part Two)

**{A/N: I'm continuing this. Because I love the way the first part turned out. This is set a few weeks after part one.}**

"Hey, sis, are you coming to my meet tomorrow?" Pietro asked as Wanda entered the apartment, a stack of books in hand. He was in the kitchenette, heating something up in the microwave. All he was wearing was running shorts, and she rolled her eyes at his blatant disregard for shirts.

"Can't. Gotta study." She lied, shifting her books from one arm to the next. He frowned at her, leaning against the sink.

"But it's a Saturday. You've been studying non-stop in the library for weeks." Wanda shrugged at his comment. "Barton being tough again?"

"Yeah. Finals are next month, after all." She responded, pulling her hair into a bun. Pietro eyed his 12-minute younger sister. She noticed his look. "What is it, asshole?" She said the last word lovingly in Sokovian.

"You seem… different." He stated bluntly, pulling his microwave meal out of the microwave. It was leftover paprikash that Wanda had made a few days ago for them. "You've been putting more effort into your appearance, you've been spending more time at the library…"

"Maybe I'm just getting more serious. It is our last semester of university, Pietro. Maybe I'm hoping that I can market myself to my peers. Get a job right after graduating. It's not like I'm an Olympic athlete." She tried to distract herself from that fact most of the time. Pietro was the fastest runner in the world. He was representing their home country, but sometimes she felt that everyone ignored her because of his popularity, his successes.

"Hey. I'm trying to form a community, too." He responded, sitting at the table. She considered how often he went to parties and came home drunk with a random sorority girl, and decided to not throw that fact at him. He began to shovel the paprikash into his mouth, so she took her things and went into her room. "Did you have dinner?" He called.

"Yes, asshole." She responded in Sokovian before closing and locking the door behind her. She placed the stack of books on the edge of her desk, threw her bag on the bed, and slipped out of her ankle boots. A glance in the stand mirror beside her dresser showed a different Wanda than a few weeks ago. Bright eyes, knee-high red socks, black hi-low dress. It was springtime in New York, and she chewed at her bright red-painted nails as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She hated keeping things from her brother. But Vision was a secret worth keeping. Over the past few weeks she had come to spend a lot of time with the librarian, researching for papers, and, late at night, lounging across his lap on the couch in his office, making out with the older man. She would leave each night, her red lipstick no longer on her skin but on his. And she would go back, each morning, between each class, after her day was done. They spoke in spurts, about his family, about her life in Sokovia before the twins came to school in America. They spoke about Wanda's future, and about Vision's place in it.

The connection between the two was unmistakable. And Wanda knew that Pietro sensed a difference in her. She hoped that he wouldn't recognize the fact that it was about a boy - no. Vision was a man. She was certain of it. He was gentlemanly, kind, always offering her tea and food and kisses after a stressful day of classes.

She glanced at the books on her desk. Recommendations by Vision, ones she hardly had time to read. When she wasn't with him, she was in class, sleeping, or at her part-time job at the music shop. She brought her vintage guitar to his office one night and played for him, leading to him not letting go of her thighs for a good hour. She could still feel his fingers strumming against the skin under her knees the next morning as she took an exam. It was a miracle that she passed.

And that day, as they kissed for what seemed like forever, he asked her to go on their first official date. Wanda was both excited and nervous. This date, in the outside world, meant that he wanted to be _seen_ with her. He wanted to maybe show her off to his family and friends. Wanted to go on _more_ dates. This date meant that he liked her, and wanted to spend more time with her. More than just making out in the office or in the abandoned part of the stacks, Wanda pressed against the hard spines of the books, Vision's hands creeping up her dresses or blouses.

She had had her fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends at the university, nothing to rival Pietro's girlfriends, which she had lost count of. She dated Steve Rogers, the patriotic-as-heck (his words) sociology major; they only lasted about six months before his color scheme consisting entirely of red, white, and blue annoyed her. There was the one who referred to himself as Ultron, who probably wanted world domination but settled for a political science degree; she dumped him after two weeks. And then there was Natasha, a Russian immigrant who was studying law. They were together for the whole of sophomore year and the summer afterwards, but during the previous school year Nat met this physics major named Bruce in one of her general ed classes, and the rest was history.

But Wanda had never been with someone like Vision. He was gentle and kind, and he was patient with her. When she asked him about his relationship history, he said he had limited relations. He was so focused on his education for so long, that he had only dated one girl, a pre-med student named Helen, when he was in college, and they hardly spent time together. She was too busy volunteering at the nearby hospital to spend time with him. They dated for the whole of their undergrad before he realized he knew nothing of the girl other than her passion for creating new life; and that did not mean raising children. When he divulged this part of his past relationship, she worried he would ask her about her thoughts on children - but he didn't. He was 28, but she was just 22. She thought that their age difference would be an issue, but he always told her that he loved her maturity. Compared to him, though, she felt like a child, unprepared for the world. As she drifted off to sleep that night, she once again dreamt of a man with bright blue eyes and long, strong fingers.

The next morning when Wanda had emerged from her room, Pietro had already gone to run and go to his meet. She felt bad that she wouldn't be attending his last meet of the year, but she would be accompanying him to the Olympics in two months as support. She would get enough of his running in for a lifetime as he competed in his second Olympics. She trudged into the kitchenette, pulling her black robe closer to her body as it covered her red camisole and black yoga shorts. Her bare feet were cold against the tile floor as she opened the fridge to get out the milk, and as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate it alone at the table, she thought of what she would wear on the date.

Once she completed her breakfast she took a long shower, dried her hair, shaved her legs, and slowly began to pick through her closet for something attractive yet versatile. She considered accessibility as well, imagining the feeling of Vision kissing her all through the night. Should she be proactive and pack something for the next day? This thought riddled her mind as she chose to wear a hi-lo white tank-top blouse and black ripped jeans tucked into her signature black ankle boots. She applied lighter makeup than usual, just a cat-eye liner look with brown eyeshadow, mascara, light red kiss-proof lipstick, and sparkly blush over her basic foundation. She let her wavy hair stay down, and then she packed her travel toothbrush into the bottom of her red satchel purse. She was a resourceful woman, the kind who always had a hairbrush, makeup remover, and deodorant in her bag.

About twenty minutes before Vision was to pick her up for their date, she found herself fidgety and nervous. What if he didn't like her when she wasn't pressed into his couch or leaning across the reference desk? She began to chew at her nails before realizing that the red nail polish was chipping, and considered just taking off the polish when there was a knock at the door. She quickly composed herself in her compact mirror, slung the purse over her shoulder, and went to the door, opening it, trying not to look too eager.

Vision stood there, wearing dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a red button-up under a gray sweater. His eyes looked her up and down, and she found herself getting lost in his eyes as he took her hand and brought it to his lips in a kiss. "You look beautiful." He glanced up at her, and she smiled sheepishly before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a few moments of kisses. "Come now, we must be off."

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned for today?" She asked as she closed and locked the door behind her, Vision intertwining their fingers together. He did not say anything as they strolled through the halls, descended down the stairs, and exited the building.

"I'll tell you the first part of our day today. We're going to go have lunch at a restaurant." He informed her as he opened the door to his small compact car. She kissed his cheek in gratitude as she got into the car, and he closed the door behind her. When he got into the driver's seat, she was leaning over the console, and he quickly captured her lips in his own before turning on the ignition.

"What restaurant?" She pressed as he drove out into the street, resting a hand on her thigh. She placed her hand over his, and used her other hand to turn down the mirror. She was glad that she had splurged on this kiss-proof makeup, as it was still on her lips and not on his face.

"Do you like sushi?" He inquired, and she nodded in approval, playing with his fingers.

After they enjoyed a rather delicious meal, the two drove to the Museum of Modern Art. They walked through the exhibits, arms entwined, giggling and talking about the art. By the time they had gone through all of the exhibits, it was nearly six p.m, five hours since he picked her up at the apartment. He leaned down and kissed her earlobe before opening her car door, and this time he drove to a residential neighborhood and parked in the driveway of a small brown house.

"Is this where you live?" She asked as they exited the car. He nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the front door. He unlocked it, led her inside, and locked the door behind them.

Before she could admire the interior, his lips were on hers and she was pressed against the door, her fingers tangled in his hair. He pressed one of his knees between her legs, slightly lifting her up as she dropped her purse to the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the gray couch, laying her down and pressing himself against her, never letting their lips separate. She arched her back and pressed back up against him, sliding her hands under the back of his shirt. They each kicked off their shoes and they landed somewhere on the side of the couch.

"Mm. As much as," Vision breathed between kisses, "I would love to...continue this. I was going to make... you dinner." She pulled back from his face and kissed his chin and neck.

"What were you going to cook?" She inquired, licking softly at the skin under his ear, nibbling at the earlobe every now and then. He groaned in satisfaction before pushing himself off of her, and she smirked at the disheveled state of his hair and the tent in his pants. He was looking down at her like he was staring at a goddess. "What is it?"

"You're a mess. You're so beautiful." He whispered, trailing a hand along her cheek before standing up. "I'm going to cook you some fettuccine alfredo, if you'd like." He said, pulling his sweater off and pushing the sleeves of his shirt up. He laid the sweater over the back of a reading chair and placed their shoes by the door, also picking up her purse and putting it on the hook by the door.

"Need some help?" She asked, standing up from where she was laying on the couch, grabbing the red ribbon around her wrist and tying her hair up into a bun. He nodded and walked through a large entryway into the kitchen, and she followed closely behind. It wasn't that large of a kitchen, but everything was clean and in its proper place. She paused as she looked in; he looked so comfortable pulling ingredients out of the pantry and fridge. "Should I tell my brother that I won't be home tonight?" She asked, thinking of what her brother would say. She didn't particularly care. Vision gave her a look that had the answer, and she went back into the living room to dig her phone out of her purse. She had a few texts from Pietro, about his results from the individual events. He got first in all of them, of course. Champion. Etc.

 _P - I'm staying at a classmate's tonight for a study session. See you tomorrow. Congrats, proud of your results. ~W_

Her phone chimed with a response almost immediately. It was awful how easily she could lie to her twin, and even more awful that he didn't realize she really had no friends.

 _W~ Good. I have a girl here. Stay away until at least 11am. Proud of you too. -P_

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso and she dropped her phone back onto the chair after locking it, and Vision's lips met with her neck. "Study session, hm?" He inquired, breathing against the nape of her neck. "What shall we study tonight? The art of making pasta? Or body physiology?" She turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Both." She breathed, pulling him closer to her. "Body physiology first. Pasta later."

 **{A/N: I really loved this two-parter drabble, and hope you did too! I won't be working on continuing this story, more one-shots to come very soon! Leave any recommendations in the reviews 3}**


	5. Monochromatic

**{A/N: THIS IS YOUR WARNING. IMMENSE INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE.}**

"It shouldn't be you, but it is." He whispered.

"It's alright. You could never hurt me. I just feel you." He tore my heart out at the repeating of my words from yesterday.

"I love you." His last words.

And then that asshole of a purple crayon had to go and rewind to before that heartbreaking moment when I destroyed the stone, and rip the stone out of Vis' once-again conscious head. He had the audacity to pet my hair, like some kind of _animal_ , and say that he _understood_.

 _How could he understand_ when the other part of my being was shot and killed four years ago, and once I was finally rebuilt and found my soulmate, he _had_ to be killed, too? How could he understand the feeling of _killing_ the one person who understands you the most, and then moments later seeing someone _kill him again_.

And then the _snap_.

I heard the voices. Okoye was crying for her king. Rhodes was trying to find Sam. Maybe I would be lucky, and die too. Then I could be with him again.

Without him, my world was colorless, as monochromatic as his dead skin. His eyes no longer hold that dazzling light. The stone no longer connects us, but I still feel him. I have only felt him since Pietro died.

We really should have stayed in bed.


	6. Kitchen Floor

{A/N: This fic is set before CA:CW. Wanda and Vision cook dinner and make cookies for the rest of the Avengers. Chaos ensues. And some cute little moments. I _love_ to cook and bake, so I really enjoyed writing this one. Now I want beef stew. And chocolate chip cookies. And cold brew black tea.}

Wanda was sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking her daily third cup of black tea, when Vision faded through the wall and stood beside her. She raised her hand in greeting and looked up at the android, smiling faintly. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants, almost like he was mimicking what Wanda had donned after her shower that morning. She was wearing gray yoga pants and a short-sleeved red shirt, and found herself to be very comfortable. It was nearly noon, and they were the only two at the compound; the others had made their way to a mission, but Wanda and Vision had opted out, as it was high-profile. Vision sat on the stool beside her and inspected her mug of tea.

"Do you enjoy this black tea?" He inquired as she set down the now-empty mug. It was a red mug with black writing on it that read _Witchy_.

"Too much caffeine makes my hands shake, so black tea is a good alternative for less caffeine than coffee." She informed him, rising from the stool and rinsing the mug out before placing it in the dishwasher. She would need to run the dishwasher later that day.

"What do you have planned for this afternoon?" He asked, keeping his arc-reactor-like eyes on her. She shrugged, stretching her arms.

"I was thinking of making something for when the rest of the team gets back from their mission tonight." She responded, opening the fridge to inspect what was in there. "I know I always like coming home to a home-cooked meal, but sometimes there's no time for that. I enjoy cooking, though."

"May I be of any assistance?" Vision floated out of his seat and to Wanda's side, examining the fridge with her. "I've never really cooked anything before, but I would like to learn, and perhaps help boosting the morale of the team."

"Sure. Can you look in the pantry and see if we have flour, barley, and potatoes? I think I will make beef and vegetable stew with barley." She responded. A hot meal is always enjoyable with friends, but the team had become much like family over the past few months. Vision inspected the pantry and identified the three items, moving them onto the counter. He looked to her and noticed she was struggling to get the soup pot out of the top cupboard, he floated until he was directly behind her and reached up past her hand to grab it and set it down beside her. She froze in place, turning her head slightly, a deep red flush spreading across her face. He had a confused look on his face as she ducked under his arm and placed the pot on the stove, and began to rinse off the veggies in the sink.

"Everything alright, Wanda?" He stood beside her, watching her movements with the veggies, ferociously scrubbing any dirt off of the carrots, celery, potatoes, and tomatoes. She nodded her head quickly, and he noticed a faint red glow in her eyes. Had he angered her? Was he too close? He backed away slightly, watching her carefully.

"Can you grab me two cutting boards and two sharp knives?" She asked, drying off her hands. He did so, setting the items on the sink carefully. "Come here, I'll show you how to cut the veggies so that I can cut the meat into cubes." She gave him a small smile, letting him know she wasn't upset, and he came up beside her and watched the gentle movements of moving the knife up and down along the long carrots. "Make sure you fold your fingers over so you don't cut yourself." She demonstrated cutting each kind of veggie, and placed a bowl beside the cutting board for him to place then before moving out of the way and letting him take charge. He had exact movements, and each piece of vegetable was equal sized. She watched him for a moment before going to the other cutting board and cutting up the stew meat.

"Did your mother teach you how to cook?" Vision asked, still focused on the veggies. He didn't notice the slowing of Wanda's movements, and then the stopping of them. Her silence was what got his attention, and he noticed tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" He trailed off, cautiously watching her.

"No. It's alright, Vis." She took a deep breath before resuming cutting up the meat. "My mom did teach me how to cook. Pietro was a mess in the kitchen, but… my mother always said that I had a focused mind in the kitchen. She taught me how to make breads, desserts, and all kinds of delicious recipes."

"You miss her." It wasn't much of a question, just an observation, and she nodded, letting one tear slide down her cheek. Vision reached over across the sink and wiped it off with his thumb, and she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"She lives on through me. All of them do." She mused. "I carry on her recipes, she wrote them down and they burned when the missiles hit, but I know them all by heart. I cannot allow myself to forget them."

"You should write them down for yourself. For your future." He suggested. She shook her head sadly.

"My future is this red hex under my skin, and nothing else. I feel cursed by it, but it brought me to the Avengers, even though I lost my brother." She took the cut-up meat over to a pan on the stove and began to cook it lightly.

"You do not wish to be married and have children one day?" Vision continued as Wanda handed him two onions to cut up, mimicking the instructions.

"I doubt anyone would want to marry me or start a family with me. I'm unstable, I…" She hesitated. "I do not want any children of mine to be cursed, either; with my powers or with my anxiety and depression." It was not the first time that she had mentioned these things to Vision. She was even taking medications for her anxiety and depression, and he was in charge of ensuring that she took them every day.

"I do not think that you are unstable, Wanda." He commented, dicing up the onions. She tossed them in with the meat, searing them lightly. "Any man would be lucky to call you his wife."

"That's the thing, though…" She hesitated again, "I don't just want to be some guy's wife. I want to be someone's partner in life. Working together for the future, for our shared happiness. Like my parents were, before they died." She took the soup pot and began to fill it to halfway with water, then added in the barley and the other veggies before adding the meat and onions. She added in a small amount of flour and set it to start boiling on the stove.

"What is the flour for?" He asked as she began to clear their workspace. He helped by rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"It's to help thicken the stew. It gets pretty thick with the barley, but this makes the broth a bit more hearty." She took some spices from the cabinet and sprinkled them into the soup. "Once it boils, we put the lid over it and let it cook for three hours."

"You're a natural cook, Wanda. Perhaps in another life you would have made an excellent chef." He notified her, watching as she started to run the dishwasher. She shook her head, smiling lightly.

"I wanted to play guitar. My father taught me and Pietro, and he was always much better than I was, but I still tried my hardest." Wanda murmured, watching as the soup began to boil; she put the lid over it and then exited the kitchen, Vision following closely behind. She sat on the long couch, bringing her legs under her, and he sat a few feet away, eyes on her.

"Would you play for me sometime?" Vision tilted his head, trying to imagine her fingers strumming against the strings. She nodded. "Are your nightmares getting better?"

"I think I've been so exhausted from training and missions that I don't even dream anymore. If I do, they're my memories from my childhood. I get the feeling that tonight, I'll be dreaming of my mother." She kept her eyes on her hands, not wanting to meet his eyes for fear of blushing or stumbling over her words. She could talk to Vision the most, the easiest, but he still set her heart aflutter when he watched him with those deep, mechanical eyes. "Maybe we should make some cookies or something for the team. For dessert."

"If you would like to, I would be happy to assist." The Vision enjoyed spending time with Wanda, regardless of what they were doing. He was learning so much about the world through her experience and life. "What kind of cookies do you think they would enjoy?"

"I don't think that anyone could turn down some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies." She felt calm in the presence of the Vision. When he had reached up behind her earlier, her emotions got the better of her. She hoped he had not noticed the red glow of her eyes as she tried to get her heart rate back to normal - it was an involuntary response to being so close to him. "We can make them in a few minutes. I just want to rest my eyes. I didn't get enough sleep last night." She leaned her head against the couch cushion, eyes fluttering shut. He watched her as she started to lean forward in sleep, until her head was in his lap and she was curled up on the couch. He remained motionless, watching the beautiful witch breathe deeply.

He pushed himself into her mind, to try and experience her dreams with her.

 _Wanda, not as a child but as the woman she is now, was standing beside a woman who looked very similar to her. They were cooking something in a worn-down kitchen, Sokovian music playing somewhere nearby. Wanda was babbling about all of the things that she had done, about Pietro's sacrifice for Clint and the young boy, about Clint's youngest son having Pietro as a middle name, and about her teammates. She told her mother of Steve's honesty and care of the team and of her, of Sam's admiration of the Captain, of Rhodey's loyalty to Tony and the U.S. Government, of Natasha's endless kindness to the younger woman. She then began to talk about Vision, and her mother just listened as the witch gushed about how he was kind to her, how he was her most trusted friend, and how she felt him becoming more human each day._

Before Vision could intrude anymore, he pulled himself out of the dream and allowed himself to run his fingers through Wanda's long hair as she napped. When she woke up about 45 minutes later, he was still running his fingers through her hair, and she groaned a bit in both satisfaction and dissatisfaction for waking up. She then noticed her head in Vision's lap and shot up immediately, red-faced.

"I-I'm sorry, Vis. I must have made you very uncomfortable." She would not look at her dearest friend, her eyes glowing again, her heartbeat betraying her.

"On the contrary. I just hope that you slept well." He assured her, watching her closely. "Would you like to make those cookies now?"

"Yes. I'm just going to go rinse the sleep off of my face. I'll be right back." She got up from the couch and swiftly made her way to the nearest bathroom, closing the door shut behind her and leaning against the sink. She needed to work on controlling her emotions around Vision, or else he would begin to think the wrong thing. She didn't want him to think she was annoyed or upset with him. Her emotions were strong, regardless of how powerful her meds were. She rinsed off her face and pulled her hair into a top bun before exiting the bathroom.

Vision was already in the kitchen, scanning the pantry. He sensed her approaching and turned to her. "What ingredients do we need for the cookies?" She walked up beside him.

"Sugar, brown sugar, flour, olive oil, eggs, chocolate chips, and baking soda." She listed off, and he pulled out the ingredients from the pantry and then grabbed a few eggs from the fridge. She got out a mixing bowl and a few baking sheets, placing them delicately on the sink. She grabbed a mixing spoon. "Measure out three cups of flour, one and a half teaspoons of baking soda, and one cup of the sugar. I'll measure out the brown sugar." She handed him a few measuring cups and she packed in one and a half cups of brown sugar before pouring it in a bowl. She turned to preheat the oven and watched Vision measure out the other dry ingredients with as much precision as he cut the vegetables with earlier. She measured out the butter, eggs, and vanilla, pouring those ingredients in and handing Vision the spoon. "Be careful, don't-" But it was too late. Vision was relentlessly stirring the mixture, causing flour and sugar to explode across both of them.

"Oh my." Vision muttered, glancing at Wanda. Butter, flour, sugar, baking soda - the pair was absolutely covered in it. He worried that she would be angry, but she started laughing when she saw his red face covered in white powder. "Wanda?" He had heard the female Avenger laugh before, but not in this explosive way. She stepped to grab a towel but slipped on a chunk of butter, falling backwards, eyes closed. Before her head hit the sink, though, strong arms were around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw blue ones looking back at her. He focused on not dropping her as they lowered to the kitchen floor.

She nimbly wrapped her flour-covered arms around his neck, pulling his face close to hers. "Vis…" She began to chew on her lower lip, words coming close to her breath but hesitating.

"Wanda, I…" He paused, thinking on his next words. "I _feel_ something when I'm with you. More powerful and different than the things I feel around anyone else."

"I feel it, too." She whispered, afraid to say her mind. He pressed his forehead against hers, noses brushing. She gained confidence and took a deep breath before saying, "I love you, Vis." His arc-reactor eyes widened for a moment before he pressed his lips against hers, pushing her against the cold kitchen floor. His warmth against her and the cold behind her sent a shock of pleasure down her spine.

"I love you, too." He dared, deepening their kiss. The flour in her hair was shifted around as he undid her bun and ran his fingers through the long strands, trying to keep her face as close to his as possible.

When they finally separated, they cleaned up their mess from the kitchen and restarted the cookies, never letting a moment pass when they weren't touching in some form: hips joined as they re-measured the ingredients, Wanda leaning her head on Vision's shoulder as he (carefully) stirred the ingredients together, the two pouring in the chocolate chips together, Wanda dabbing a bit of the cookie dough on his nose before licking it off with a giggle.

They did three batches of the cookies, and while the batches were in the oven Wanda found herself propped up on the kitchen counter, Vision using his red hands to explore every inch of her skin, their lips hardly breaking contact. Eight months of the ongoing friendship and growing romantic tension was let out over the next two hours of baking and kissing. Once the cookies were done and cooling, Wanda excused herself to take a quick shower, and Vision went to change in his room.

When they met up again in the kitchen, Vision was stirring the stew in jeans and a sweater. Wanda's wet hair was loose, and she was wearing a black tank top and red ripped skinny jeans. Vision's first thought when he saw her was that he wanted to finish the ripping job of the jeans, but he maintained his composure and placed the lid back on the stew. She was observing the stew and smiled.

"It's done, you can turn off the burner. The pot will keep the stew warm until the team returns." She informed him. He did so quickly and then scooped the witch into her arms, carrying her into the living room and sitting on the couch with her in his lap. Her hands found their way to the sides of his face as she pulled him in for what seemed like a million kisses, but the two felt that time had stopped. It wasn't until there was the sound of a throat being cleared that the two looked away from each other and separated their lips.

The team was standing in the doorway, looking tired but safe. Sam handed Rhodey a twenty dollar bill. Steve brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it, looking oddly like a father whose daughter brought home a weird boyfriend. Natasha had an uncharacteristic giant smile spread across her face. Vision froze, but Wanda didn't skip a beat. "Welcome back." She smiled, trying to keep a hold on her emotions. "There's beef stew and chocolate chip cookies that Vis and I made in the kitchen, once you've washed up."

"Thanks, guys. Dibs on the first shower!" Natasha claimed, running down the hall. Rhodey groaned.

"Why are _you_ groaning, Rhodes? You're in a metal suit of armor." Sam smacked the other man on the shoulder. The two walked off down the hall, leaving the Captain with the two still situated on the couch. He eyed them carefully, then cleared his throat again.

"No distractions on the field. No PDA on missions. Got it?" He was watching Vision more closely than Wanda. The two nodded, and he started down the hall after the rest of the team. "Use protection!"

Wanda erupted in laughter again once the hall was clear, and Vision buried his face in her neck, feeling the vibrations under her skin. He planted a few kisses along her collarbone, and then looked up at her, eyes meeting.

"I love you," He whispered. She pressed her lips against his, and he tasted oddly of cookie dough. Or maybe that was from her sneaking spoonfuls, and the flavor just migrated from her mouth to his.

"I love you, too."


	7. Look Again

{A/N: This one-shot is set during Age of Ultron, inspired by Vision's response to Wanda's statement "I looked inside your head; I saw annihilation."}

The quinjet was quiet. Dr. Banner slept, snoring loudly on one of the cots. Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton were piloting. Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark were discussing plans with Thor. The twins sat huddled, his eyes closed in a half-sleep, but her eyes were glued on me. We were still an hour out from Sokovia.

The practices of humans dictate to not stare at others; so the stares from the young woman were unprecedented. So, when she let her brother lay down across the seat and she approached me cautiously, I stood almost completely still. Her eyes were glowing red. No one else seemed to notice her movements. When she stopped in front of me, she frowned.

"You've blocked off my mind." She growled, eyes deep red. I refocused my glance at her. I scanned my mind and did notice a block against her magic, but it was nothing that I had done. It must have been some protocol in my system, placed there by Ultron. I released the block, and instantly I felt the red hex enter into my mind.

But she found only peace. Questions. A quest for knowledge. She removed her hex moments later, eyes dimming back to their brown.

"What did you see?" A voice came from behind me. It was Dr. Banner; he had woken up from his rest.

"I saw curiosity." She responded, heavily accented. "He wishes to understand humankind, he has many questions."

"So he really isn't Ultron." Mr. Stark said, the other two following him in.

"It is as I said," I began. "I am not Ultron. I am not J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Wanda, is there any part of his mind that could prove to be an issue in the future?" Captain Rogers inquired. She let her magic enter my mind again. Once again, she found peace, questions, and this time a meadow - but the only person inside of the meadow was her. She exited my mind again, eyes meeting mine.

"No destruction sensed. Just an idea of peace." She sat down again, placing her brother's head on her lap.

I kept my eyes on the young witch for the rest of the flight; she was watching me, as well. Curious, how now she was at the forefront at my mind. An urge to understand. An urge to protect.


	8. Sound of Silence

{A/N: This one-shot is set just after AoU}

Silence.

That's all anyone got out of the Scarlet Witch. She secluded herself in the room at the compound, except for training sessions and meals. But she never spoke to anyone. When Natasha or Steve would enter her room to ask her something, they would get a blank, dead-eyed stare.

What more could they expect? She lost her other half in Sokovia. The Vision, only a few days old at this point, was confused about the worry the team held for her. She wanted to be alone, probably needed to mourn, so why were they pushing her? One day he tried asking. Steve was eating oatmeal at the breakfast bar when Vision phased through the door and entered.

"Captain Rogers, I wished to ask you a question about Miss Maximoff." He announced, and the superhero turned to look at him.

"Alright." He took a deep breath, getting up to rinse out his now-empty bowl. "Whatcha got?"

"Why do you and the other members of our team keep bothering her, when she clearly wants to be alone?" He asked. Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's volatile, depressed, and mourning. She may want to be alone, but people in fragile mental health can be destructive to themselves," He paused, "And Wanda's powers could make her destructive to the rest of us, too. If she loses more control, we could all be facing our worst nightmares again."

"Do you think that she will get better, Captain?" Vision asked, concern etched on his face. He got a shrug in response.

"With time, maybe. Wounds like that…" He frowned, looking like he was in deep thought. "Wounds like that could take years to heal."

"But her wounds are not physical." Vision pointed out. "How can we know once she's healed?"

"Once she begins to trust us." He said. Vision nodded in response, in understanding.

"Thank you, Captain." Vision nodded once at the man and phased through the walls until he was outside Wanda's room. He knocked lightly at the door and was surprised when it swung open with the power of a red hex. "That's never happened before." {A/N: Frozen reference?}

He walked into the room, which was tidier than he had expected. Wanda was sitting at her desk, writing in a journal. He tilted his head and floated next to her.

"Miss Maximoff, I came to see if there was anything you needed." He informed her. She continued writing what looked like a list, with bullets under each main heading. He glanced over and began to read some of the list items in her scrawl.

 _Steve Rogers, A.K.A. Captain America_

 _-Defeated Nazis_

 _-Leader of the Avengers_

 _-Weaknesses: "Bucky", "Peggy"_

 _-Strengths: Shield, Not freezing to death, "doing this all day"_

 _Sam Wilson, A.K.A. the Falcon_

-" _On Your Left" … inside joke with Captain Rogers_

 _-Likes to make bets_

 _-Weaknesses: Losing to Captain Rogers, PTSD_

 _-Strengths: Wings, Following Captain Rogers' orders_

 _Colonel James Rhodes, A.K.A. "Rhodey", A.K.A. War Machine_

 _-Tells stories that aren't that impressive_

 _-Follows Stark everywhere_

 _-Weaknesses: PTSD, feeling inferior to the Avengers_

 _-Strengths: Stark's tech, Government access_

 _Natasha Romanoff, A.K.A. the Black Widow_

 _-Russian…?_

 _-Assassin, Overall Badass_

 _-Weaknesses: Misses Bruce Banner, PTSD probably_

 _-Strengths: Everything_

 _The Vision_

 _-Made of Vibranium? Partially? Mind stone?_

 _-Artificial Intelligence?_

 _-Saved me in Sokovia - why?_

 _-Weaknesses: ?_

 _-Strengths: ?_

"Miss Maximoff, what is this list for?" He asked. She shrugged, closing her journal abruptly and getting up from the desk. "Is there something you need?"

"How about you tell me exactly what you are." She demanded, eyes beginning to glow red. He must have given her a confused look because she groaned. "How did you know where to find me on Sokovia? I was ready to die!"

"Miss Maximoff-"

"I was ready to die. My other half had just died, what would it matter if I died too?" She cried, tears streaming down her face, her whole body glowing red. "How did you find me?"

"You were calling for help." He offered, backing away slowly. "I heard you. You were calling for help from Pietro." She glared at him, but he continued. "You and your brother, Pietro, shared a mind connection, that only got stronger when you were given your powers, correct?"

"How did you-"

"That was how you knew he died. Your mental connection snapped." Vision explained. "When I was created from the mind stone, I was added to that connection, but did not hear anything until I felt your connection with Pietro snap." She lowered herself to the ground, hexes fading. "You were screaming down the connection for Pietro to save you. So I saved you."

"I didn't want you to save me. I wanted to be with my brother." She buried her face in her hands, sobs wracking her body. He faltered, and then lowered himself next to her, arms encasing her.

"I'm sorry. I could not let you die." Vision whispered. He patted her back awkwardly. "There, there."

"I should have been the one who died. He was the one who wanted to become an Avenger." She buried her face in Vision's shoulder. He wanted to tell her that he was glad that she was not the one who died, but he felt it would be inappropriate to say so.

"Miss Maximoff-"

"Wanda. My name is Wanda. I'm not Miss Maximoff." She responded bluntly. He nodded.

"Alright…. Wanda, what can I do to ease your pain?" He asked. She was quiet for a few moments, and he continued to rub circles around her back. He hoped that it was not uncomfortable for her or inappropriate in any way.

"You say that we have a mind connection, but I have not been able to feel you. It's been silent in my head, save for my thoughts and the protruding thoughts of the others." She informed him. He nodded.

"I closed off your mind. I figured you would like to grieve and mourn in privacy. I did not want to intrude." She pulled away from him and stood, a bit shaky. He held out his hands for her to stabilize on.

"Open my mind again. I need to feel… something." She rubbed her temples. "It's too quiet. When Pietro died, it went silent. I do not like silence."

"Perhaps you should not be giving the team silence, then." A voice came from the doorway. Steve was standing there, arms crossed. Wanda looked down at the floor, shame crossing her face. "Vision, how did you get her to talk?"

"I do not know exactly, myself, Captain." Vision said curtly. "She may be in a different stage of grief now, the stage known as anger. And her anger is for me, as I saved her from the falling city."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Wanda yelled, a hex surrounding her body again. "I'm not a child! I don't need to be checked up on, I'm not going to kill myself like you're all worried about!" Tears were streaming down her face again. "Don't worry, you won't have another Maximoff's blood on your hands."

"Wanda, we all care about you. Please open up to us." Steve pleaded, worry across his face. "We are a family, the Avengers."

"My family is all DEAD!" She cried, a hex protruding from her body. Vision thought quickly and quickly scooped her in his arms, holding her there. Steve closed the door to keep the hex from escaping, and he decided to let Vision take care of the situation.

"Wanda, please calm down." Vision ordered, opening her mind once again and letting his peaceful thoughts and knowledge enter into her mind. She slumped in his arms, the hex fading once again. "Just focus on my mind." She began to explore each part of his mind, the parts that she hadn't seen when she looked before - when he was still Ultron.

"Your mind is… beautiful." She whispered as he carried her to her bed, laying her down so she could rest. "Will you come into my mind while I sleep, keep the nightmares away?"

"Of course." He pressed a hand against her face and watched her fade away into sleep. Before she succumbed to sleep, he said, "My mind is inspired by you. That is why it is beautiful."

{A/N: Hi guys! Please leave any recommendations you want to see for future parts in this one-shot collection. I currently have four more that are ready to post over the next week, and I just began a new fiction called "Avengers: Re-Assemble" which is my idea of what would have happened if the Avengers had come back together before Thanos invaded in IW. ScarletVision is present but not a central part of the story. Please enjoy!}


	9. Reporters

**{A/N: This is set just after AoU, it was inspired by the scene in Spiderman: Homecoming where Tony tries to get Peter to announce himself to the world but denies the chance to become an Avenger.}**

"Alright, New Avengers. There's a room full of reporters in there; we have to introduce you to the world." Tony said. Vision glanced at the distraught faces on Wanda and Sam's faces, the proud one on Rhodes', and the concerned look that Steve and Natasha exchanged. "I changed the world with my declaration of being Iron Man. No superhero should have to live in secrecy."

"What if we _want_ to live in secrecy?" Wanda's heavily accented voice returned. "People know my name, they will look into my background and see my past. I do not want this."

"Hush, you don't know what you want, kid." Tony smirked, leaning against the wall. "Announcing who we are gives us the upper hand in case someone wants to expose you."

"Why is Rhodes here, anyways? Everyone knows that he's War Machine already." Sam grumbled. "Plus, my role as the Falcon in the army was confidential. I can't announce that now."

"Already worked through that, we are good to go. And we need to announce Rhodey as an official member of the Avengers. Any more complaints?" Tony glanced at the group, then huffed. "Alright, let's do this." He led Steve and Natasha in first to explain the new team, and the four were left outside the room to wait for their moments to enter. Rhodes would go first, then Sam, and then Wanda and the Vision last.

"Welcome to this joint press conference of the Avengers and Stark Industries. Today we have some exciting announcements regarding the Avengers team." Tony melted into his role as a speaker. "First of all, Hawkeye and I have retired from the team. The Hulk is currently out of commission, and Thor is engaged in his duties on Asgard. Leading the team now are two original Avengers, Captain America and the Black Widow; they will now be introducing you to the new team."

"Thanks, Tony." Steve looked very uncomfortable in front of the room of reporters. He read off of the teleprompter in front of him. "As Stark has said, the team has some new recruits; we have four new members of the Avengers who have undergone intense training by myself and the Black Widow. We see immense potential in the group." He paused. "Our first new recruit is someone you are all familiar with, a national hero, Colonel James Rhodes, also known as War Machine."

On cue, Rhodes marched out into the room in his suit, waving and smiling brightly. He lived for recognition. Natasha took the place at the podium.

"I'm not reading that." She said, pointing to the teleprompter. "The next recruit is known as the Falcon. He is a veteran of the army and has worked alongside Captain Rogers and I for a few years now. He's a bit of a shithead, but we deal with him."

Sam ran out, "Hey! Don't call me that!" He yelled, taking his place beside Rhodes.

Vision and Wanda were standing in the prep room alone, and she was clearly distressed. He placed a hand on her shoulder awkwardly and smiled at her. "Do not worry, Miss Maximoff. It will all turn out alright."

"Thanks, Vis." She responded, listening to Tony argue with Nat about her lack of use of the teleprompter. "He's really in a huff today, isn't he?" Vision shrugged, and the two listened back in.

"Aaanyways." Steve took the podium back. "The next recruit I'd like to introduce is known as the Vision; he was created as an Artificial Intelligence program by-"

"Wait, the witch is supposed to be next! Use the teleprompter!" Tony shouted. Steve put his hand against the mic and spoke with Tony angrily.

"She does not want to be introduced to the world. Let her have her privacy." Steve could be heard saying. He went back to discussing the Vision, "As I was saying, the Vision was created as an AI program by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. He is pure of heart and has only peace on his mind."

Vision took his cue and floated out, amidst shocked gasps and concerned looks. He kept his head down, feeling as though he should not be there. Tony forced his way back up to the podium.

"Our last recruit is Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch!" She did not move from her spot. She hated that name. She wasn't a witch. And now her identity was out.

"Waaaanda, come on out kid!" Tony shouted in a sing-songy way. She still did not go towards the conference; instead, she stormed back out of the room, across the whole Avengers compound, and to her room.

It was hours later when the Vision phased through her wall, holding a bowl of soup. "Miss Maximoff, would you like some dinner?" She was curled up on her bed. "Are you alright?"

"He doesn't care about what we want. He only cares about his agenda. His fame. His public look." She muttered. Vision placed the soup on the desk and floated to sit on the edge of her bed. "Why doesn't he listen to anyone else?"

"He is, as they say, the loudest voice in the room." He explained. She sighed in response. "I know you do not like Mr. Stark, but perhaps he is just proud of the way the team has evolved."

"Can you have a bad thought against that man?" She pondered. He shrugged as he had seen the others do before. She smiled softly at his imitation, the shrug did not look natural on him.

"I think he has his faults, much like any human." He offered. "Contrary to what you might believe, I think that he has more faults than most, but he is trying to rectify that. He makes mistakes. To err is human, after all." Wanda rolled her eyes and sat up to sit beside the android.

"Yeah, but he can afford to make as many mistakes as he wants." She muttered. He shrugged again, and it looked too robotic. "Relax your shoulders when you do that. And don't do it so often, it can be rude and a bit annoying."

"Thank you, Miss Maximoff. I am still trying to understand the capabilities of my body and the context behind the actions that humans take when conversing." He held out his hand. "I do not understand why humans hold hands with one another, or the purpose of hugs. Do these things not exchange germs?"

"Humans hold hands with others to let them know that they are close by, and that they aren't letting go or going anywhere," Wanda explained. "Hugs are comforting, as well as a form of greeting when you see someone you care about or love."

"Why does the team not hold hands then? We should be aware that we are not going anywhere, yes?" Vision asked. Wanda smiled at his innocence.

"It is sometimes done between intimately close family and friends, but most of all, it is done between lovers." She said. He nodded in understanding.

"Do you believe that we can someday become intimately close friends?" He questioned. She glanced at him hesitantly.

"I don't know if I can become intimately close with anyone, after Pietro. I'm too worried that I'll hurt someone." She held her hand out and flicked her red hex between her fingers.

"You could never hurt me," He pointed out. "I am made of vibranium." She laughed a little, and the hex disappeared from her fingers. "May I?" He held his hand over hers, and she nodded. He took her hand in his and only felt a connection. "See, you cannot hurt me." She leaned her head on his shoulder and they sat there for a few moments in silence. "Is this what humans would call a comfortable silence?"

"Well, it's not anymore." She laughed. "But yes. A comfortable silence is something that occurs between close friends or lovers, when nothing needs to be said."

"Then we are close friends now, Miss Maximoff." He acclaimed, and her laughs echoed through the halls.

"Yes, Vis. We are close friends now. So you need to call me Wanda."


	10. Messy Twister

The Avengers would have game night once a month. It was started after the first Battle of New York, and the six original Avengers were living in Stark Tower. Once more Avengers got added into the mix, it became this big thing that everyone was obligated to go to, unless they were on a mission. And slowly more and more people began to join in on the fun, even those who weren't official Avengers, like Scott Lang and Doctor Strange.

The memo for this month's game night had only one small instruction: to wear all white. It was Wanda's turn to pick the game, and she had something fun planned, but for it to work, everyone would need to wear white. When the team began to funnel into the game room, Wanda was standing there, barefoot, in a white t-shirt dress, pouring paint onto a giant twister mat. Everything in the room had been covered in plastic, even the floor, the furniture was pushed to the walls, and the Vision was floating around, securing that plastic. Even he was wearing all white - a t-shirt and jeans, but he too was barefoot.

Once everyone had entered the room, standing in a sort of half-circle around the giant mat, Wanda stood on the edge of the map, Vision beside her, and looked at them all carefully.

"Alright. No shoes. We're going to play Messy Twister, it's basically regular twister but there's paint on the mat, which makes it more slippery and it gets your hands, feet, and hopefully, clothes, covered in paint." She was holding the spinner, and glanced around. "Who wants to be the ref?"

"I should probably do it," Bruce stepped forward. "Don't want an incident if I slip and fall." Wanda nodded and handed him the spinner, and he perched himself on the edge of one of the plastic-covered couches. "Who goes first?"

"I want to go first!" Sam stepped forward, looking proud in his white t-shirt and jogger pants. "Let me go first, big guy." Bruce spun the spinner.

"Left hand green, Falcon." He announced, and the man went to the edge and squatted down, placing his hand in the green paint. The rest of the Avengers made a weird line, with Peter Parker ending up next. Bruce spun, "Alright, kid. Right foot red."

They went along until the whole team had one hand or foot on the mat. Bruce had made a list of the order to tell people to do their moves, and then the fun really began.

Peter was unlucky, because when he was given his next color, he had to stretch past Thor, Doctor Strange, and Natasha. Bucky kept being given a color for his right hand, so he just kept hopping from one side to the next. At one point, Steve had his four extremities on four different colors and had to twist around T'Challa, Wanda, Vision, and Tony. Sam had one hand free and tried to tickle the exposed abdomen of the Captain, leading him to falling and knocking over Tony, Sam, Rhodey, and Clint.

The final four in the game were Wanda, Vision, Shuri, and Peter. Shuri was surprisingly bendy and was twisted around Peter with her right hand on red, left hand on green, right foot on yellow, and left foot on red. Peter had his right hand on yellow, left hand on red, and both of his feet on blue, and was twisted upside down. Wanda and Vision were somehow still extremely close to each other and had their hands and feet on the same colors, Vision just one step ahead of her, as they were facing each other: right hands on red, left hands on yellow, right feet on blue, and left feet on yellow. Shuri slipped when trying to move her right hand to green, and knocked over both herself and the Spiderman. Paint flew over both of them and over the two remaining players, and some of the players on the sideline. A few had already announced that they wanted to play again, once this game was up.

Wanda had to move her hand between Vision's legs, a red blush covering her face. He had to lean over to stretch out to place his hand where it was needed, and the two were face-to-face. Their movements were echoed like this for a few more rounds, until Wanda's foot slipped as she was moving it behind Vision's leg, and she fell into him, pushing them both back on the mat.

"I'm so sorry, Vis!" She exclaimed, jumping up. He smiled warily and sat up. "Are you alright?" She leaned down to make sure he wasn't hurt, and some of the others felt the need to look away from an intimate moment.

"So, uh… who won?" Bucky offered. Glances were shared all around the room, and no one had a clear answer.

"It's a draw, I guess." Bruce announced. "But we can have another round…" He glanced at the two still on the mat. Wanda had flicked a spot of paint at Vision, and then got up and went to hide behind Clint. Sam leaned over and whispered something to Rhodey upon seeing the two, and then the two shook hands.

"I want in on that!" Clint yelled, clearly having heard the terms of their bet. "I say three weeks."

"Three weeks for what?" Vision asked, confused. Wanda shook her head and started to add more paint to the mat. "Wanda, do you know what they are talking about?"

"I say three hours." Peter mumbled under his breath. Shuri nodded beside him. Wanda continued to ignore everyone and was finished with the paint, so they came up with a new order and restarted the game. This game went on a bit faster since everyone was already covered in paint, and about halfway through Wanda slipped and fell on Vision again. Luckily no one else got knocked over, and the two sat off to the side watching the final three. T'Challa, Steve, and Peter were the last ones, but Steve slipped and it left the Wakandan king and the teenager. Shuri cheered for Peter, much to her brother's dismay, and in the end, Peter won.

The scramble for showers was not the best, but instead of showering some of them went out to train in the sunshine. Wanda and Vision were the only ones who stayed in the room, cleaning and putting away the twister mat and plastic.

"Wanda…" Vision began. "What did the others mean when they were betting, earlier?"

"They're betting on us. On if we will enter into a relationship." She responded, leaning on the couch that was still covered in paint. "It's silly. They're all blind to see that we've been together for a while."

"Why do we not say anything?" He asked, walking up to her. She placed her hand, covered in dried paint, on the side of his face.

"I just want to see if they'll notice anytime soon." She whispered, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I KNEW IT!" A voice yelled from behind them. They broke apart and turned to see Peter, showered and changed, smirking at them.

"Peter, we've been dating for three months." Wanda informed him, and he frowned. "The bet was null and void from the moment you all made it." He shrugged and began to run through the compound, announcing their relationship. Wanda sighed, "Kid's excited. We'd better enjoy this moment alone while we can." Vision once again leaned down and kissed her, still covered in paint.


	11. Rain-Drenched

Wanda Maximoff always loved the rain. As a child, she would run around in the mud with Pietro, slipping and sliding around until their mother called them in for baths and dinner. After their parents died, Wanda would look out the orphanage window at the rain, and imagined it was her parents speaking to her. Now that she was alone, with no family left, she imagined all three of them would be reciprocating her tears.

On a particularly rainy day about six months after Sokovia, Wanda sat on her bed at the Avengers Compound and looked at the rain battering the windows. Training had been cancelled due to a mission for Steve and Sam, and the others took advantage of the day off, visiting friends and family, leaving Wanda and the Vision at the compound. After a few hours of being alone with her mind in her room, she went down to the main living room, wearing gray yoga pants and a red hoodie, hair tied up in a messy bun, yet another classic book in hand.

She had found that classic novels were a great way to spend her sleepless nights and days off. Today she was reading _The Handmaid's Tale_ by Margaret Atwood. She hated how accurate it was but loved the message in it to keep fighting on. She set the book on the counter in the kitchen as she brewed a cup of hot tea, when she sensed the presence of another. She wound her hex between her fingers and looked over her shoulder, only to see the Vision, dressed in a matching navy blue sweatshirt and sweatpants. He picked up the book she had left and read the back cover before flipping through the pages. She had used a piece of her hex as a bookmark, and he set the book down once he had flipped through it. He looked up and found her watching.

"Good afternoon, Wanda." He straightened, eyes focusing in on her. She always thought that his eyes looked like the arc reactor on Stark's chest. He gestured to the book, "Are you enjoying this reading material?"

"Yes, actually." She informed him. "It's a kind of eye-opening story. I would definitely recommend it, if you'd like to borrow it. I'll probably finish it up today."

"You read quickly for a human." He pointed out, and she gave him a weird look. "I can read through materials instantly. I have already read this book, only in the moments it took to flip through the pages. Some humans take weeks to read books of this size, but you tend to finish most books within a day."

"Well, it's not like I have much else to do when I'm holed up here at the compound." She responded curtly, the teapot whistling. She poured the hot water into her mug with loose tea leaves, and then turned back around to face him. "Not that I'm complaining. Lots of books, beautiful windows to gaze at the outside world from. Tea."

"Do you wish to go out today, then?" He asked, gaze still focused on her. "I'm not sure what we could do, but I'm sure that I could search the internet for things to do-"

"That's not necessary, Vision. I'm perfectly fine with reading and drinking tea until the storm passes or we have to resume training." She laughed a little as she said this, turning back around to put some sugar in her tea, and then stirred it.

"What about going to a used bookstore? Or a museum?" He offered. She shook her head and cradled the mug of tea between her hands. "Flying practice?" She gave him another odd look as she took a sip of the tea. "It may be inevitable that one day we will be on a mission and it rains, so as flying members of the team we should ensure that we are able to do so."

"Maybe tomorrow, Vis. The storm is supposed to continue for the next three days." She walked past the android, hexing the book to float behind her. "See you later." She walked out of the kitchen and to a large window with an open sofa, hexing the tea to float by her hand as she picked up her book right where she left off.

Vision stood in the kitchen for a few moments, realizing that he was just given his first nickname. Should he give her a nickname in return? He scanned through the wall to where she was. She seemed very content with the tea and reading, but knew humans needed social interaction to be at their healthiest. Her health seemed okay, but maybe she was losing sleep or not eating all of her meals. Was she getting enough social interaction since her brother died? She went to all training sessions, excelled on missions, but that was just about the only time anyone ever saw her, unless they passed in the hallways. Was she feeling lonely?

He followed the path that she had taken to the window couch and saw her focused on the words in front of her. As he watched her, he contemplated forcing her into social interaction, but quickly dismissed the idea. No one did well when forced into any situation, especially one that they had already turned down. He didn't know how long he stood there watching and contemplating Wanda, but the next thing he knew she was closing her book with a huff.

"Wanda?" He asked, and she jumped, dropping her book and raising her hex-covered hands towards him. He held his hands out defensively, and she groaned and lowered her hands.

"Geez, Vis. You _need_ to make your presence known and stop sneaking up on me. You'll get hexed one of these days." She grumbled, holding her book and empty mug close to her.

"I'm sorry, Wanda. I just wanted to know why you seemed upset with the book." He lowered his hands and let them dangle loosely at his sides - if an android could do anything loosely.

"I don't like it when the end of a book is left up to the interpretation of the reader," She explained. "With this one, we don't know if Offred survived, met up with the rebellion… it's all up to us to decide." She walked past him, back into the kitchen, and he followed her adamantly. "Dinner, Vis?" He looked at his internal clock and realized he had stood there watching Wanda for four hours.

"Well, I don't really eat…" He sat down at the breakfast bar. She sent the book off somewhere with her hex, and rinsed out her mug before placing it in the dishwasher. "But I am happy to keep you company."

"What would you like to watch me eat, then?" She offered, a playful smile on her face. He looked to be in deep thought. "I'm kidding. I'm just going to make some instant ramen, probably." She leaned over and pulled out a pot from the cupboard and then filled it with water, then placed it on the stove and turned on the burner.

"Wanda…" He began. "You gave me a nickname today. Does this mean I need to reciprocate and give you a nickname?"

"I did?" She thought a bit as she pulled out two packets of ramen from the pantry. "Oh. I called you Vis, didn't I?"

"Did you not mean to?" He asked. She leaned against the counter to wait for the water to boil.

"I hadn't really planned on it. I guess it was a slip of the tongue." She sighed. "It's just a shortening of your name. You don't need to give me a nickname in return, if you don't wish to or cannot think of one."

"Nicknames indicate friendship, from what I've read. You've given me a nickname, regardless of it being a shortening of my given name." He brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, yeah. I would consider us to be friends." She responded bluntly. His eyes met hers. "Would you not consider us to be friends?"

"The term friendship means that we trust each other, have inside jokes, like spending time together, and engage in what humans call 'hugs'." Vision recited, as if he had thought this through many times. "Do those things ring true for us?"

"I trust you. You _did_ save me in Sokovia. I'm sure there's an inside joke somewhere, and I don't despise being with you. I'd say we were friends." She responded, eyes meeting his. She then thought to his offer from earlier to go and do something. "You said you wanted to go out. What would you like to do?"

"We do not have to if you do not wish to do so, Wanda." He watched as she placed the noodles in the water and stirred them lightly. "You are content being here all day, and I should respect that, as your friend."

"And as _your_ friend, I want to respect your wishes and go and do something." He began to speak but she interrupted him, "We can go back and forth on this all day, Vis. What would you like to go and do?"

"Perhaps we could go into town and go to that used bookstore that I know you enjoy going to. Or, we could go and practice flying in the rain." He offered, and she thought about it, watching the noodles cook.

"Let's go to the bookstore tomorrow. Today, we should have a flying-while-raining lesson." She decided, and turned off the water, mixed in the seasoning packet, and poured some into a bowl. She sat beside the Vision and ate her meal slowly, and he watched her carefully.

"Is there a nutrition value to this… instant ramen?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Not really. It's mostly eaten by broke college students, but it is delicious. I guess I _should_ be eating things that are good for me, but I do enjoy this." She responded. He nodded and stood from the breakfast bar.

"I am going to go change and get ready for our flying practice. I'll meet you out there in half an hour?" He asked. She nodded, and he floated away.

After she ate the rest of her ramen, she changed into black leggings, red rain boots, and a dark red raincoat over a sweater, and met Vision at the door leading outside. He was wearing a bright yellow raincoat, exercise pants, and yellow rain boots. He pulled the hood up on his coat, and she tied her hair into a bun, and they exited the building, both flying into the sky.

"Vis, you won't get water damage, will you?" She asked him over the roar of thunder. She thought of Thor, and wondered if maybe he was visiting Earth.

"No, I am waterproof, I think." He responded. She floated up a bit farther than him, her red hex lifting her into the sky. He met her same altitude and noticed the wet covering her face, the rain drenching her hair. There was a sad look in her eyes as she looked out over the forest surrounding the compound, feeling the rain. "Are you alright, Wanda?"

"Yes. Just thinking of my family. Of Pietro." She smiled, and she was glad that it was raining because her tears were free-flowing. Of course, Vision could tell the difference between the rain and her tears. Different heat signatures. "Two laps around the building?" She suggested, and before he could respond she was racing around the building. He quickly caught up to her and they chased each other through the rain, losing count of laps.

At one point she slowed down and let herself feel the rain pour over her before coming to a complete stop, levitating. He came to a slow beside her, and she reached out her hand. He took it hesitantly, and when he did, she pulled herself close to him.

"Dance with me." She whispered, leaning her head against his broad chest. Vision began to sway them softly in the rain, the drops pouring on both of them. They floated in midair for a while, dancing to no music, and then she pulled her head back slightly. She had been crying silently. "Thank you for dancing with me, Vis."

"We don't need to stop…" He suggested, and she smiled softly but shook her head. "I'll dance with you whenever you like."

"I'll hold you to that." She laughed sadly, and their eyes met. "Vis, I know you're still pretty new to living, and I know you probably don't feel similarly, but…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm in love with you." Confusion crossed the Vision's face.

"I don't understand. I am… I don't even know _what_ I am." He replied, mind scanning for definitions of love. "You said earlier that we were friends."

"We are friends. But since I met you, since I first saw you… I knew I felt something more." She looked down and backed up from him, rain definitely reaching to even her underwear. "It's alright, Vis. You don't need to feel anything or say anything back." She paused, then smiled weakly. "I'm going to go in and take a shower. See you later."

She flew back towards the compound, tears pouring down her face faster than the rain. But before she got to the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her back up into the air. She scrambled to be free from the arms, and when she turned around, Vision's lips crashed against her own. She melted into his arms, pulling him closer to them as they soared into the sky. When they broke away, her wild eyes met his, and she almost kissed him again, but he spoke before she could.

"There's a lot that I don't know. I've only been alive for six months. So there's a lot I don't even know about myself." He paused, eyes scanning her face. "But I do know that I've felt a deep connection to you since we first met. And while I'm still learning about emotions, I believe that what I'm feeling for you is love." She smiled at him and pressed her forehead against his. "Wanda, I'm in love with you, too."

And then their lips met again, the rain pouring down faster than before.

Wanda Maximoff loves the rain.

{A/N: hi lovelies! I hope that you liked this one, it was one of my favorites to write. The next one I'll be posting (hopefully within the next two days) is mature content and smut so the rating for the collection will change once I have it posted! I'm running out of fics I have completed and I'm trying to write more one-shots as well as my Avengers: Re-Assemble fic, but my family is also moving this weekend and I've got a busy week next week, so I'm not sure when I'll have time to write. I'm trying to get chapter two of the fic done by Monday to post, and hopefully I'll have some more one-shots late next week!}


	12. Our Birdsong (Mature Content)

**{A/N: this fic is set before CA:CW… it was going to be a fun, innocent one, and yet it turned into the first mature fic I've written about ScarletVision. This fic is why the rating has changed. The changing density part is slightly inspired by the interviews that Paul Bettany has done, always adamantly claiming that Vision can change his density. Elizabeth Olsen is in on this now, if you watch their interviews for the IW press tour they talk about Vision's changing density whenever the topic comes up of their ability to do the do.}**

The Vision never sleeps, so he was always trying to learn new things, things that he did not understand and things that he desperately wished to understand. Biological Science was always something that fascinated him, especially when it came to animals. He was, of course, fascinated by the human psyche and the way that humans interacted with one another, but he found himself watching other animals interact, as well.

There was no shortage of birds near the compound. It was surprising to see so many, since planes were always taking off and the team was always training outside, shooting beams of magic. Vision found himself tracking the individual flocks of birds and families of birds that resided in the forest by the compound, and he felt the need to share this knowledge with someone else.

Most of the others went out on missions often, but the Vision and Wanda were the two that were home the most often. When, on one spring morning, the Vision noticed an egg in one of the bird's nests, he flew back to the compound, giddy and excited. When he arrived inside the compound, Wanda was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a bowl of oatmeal and reading a book.

"Wanda! One of the birds' nests that I watch has an egg in it!" He exclaimed happily, floating up to beside her. "What should I do?"

"Let them be, Vis. Stress isn't good for bird eggs." She informed him, and he hung his head low in response. "It's also important to give them space when they first hatch, as they need to learn the song of their parents."

"I've noticed that each pairing of birds has a different song. Why is that?" He inquired, sitting beside her at the bar. "Is it similar to the different languages that people speak on Earth?"

"It's more like each little family has a dialect of its own, so they can call each other when they are lost or need direction." She explained. He nodded, making a mental note of the information.

"Why do humans not adapt this for their families or teams?" He asked. "Though some military branches and hunters use bird calls for their purposes, so that they may find each other."

"I'm not sure why it's not common practice. Some people can't make bird noises, though. It can be difficult to do." She got up from her seat and washed her bowl, watching Vision, who was watching her. "Clint knows a lot about birds and can make bird noises. If you want more information, he has it."

"We should have a bird call." Vision said suddenly, watching her. She shrugged and picked up her book.

"I don't know if the rest of the team can do bird calls." She paused, "My dad taught Pietro and I bird calls when we were growing up, so I know a few. But I'm not sure about the others."

"What if just you and I had a special bird call?" He asked. She laughed a little, leaning against the wall of the kitchen. He floated out of his seat and approached her, and she looked down at her feet. "Bird couples do it."

"Vis, we aren't…" She trailed off, glancing up at him. "We aren't a couple. We went on one date. You said it was an odd experience, kissed me on the cheek, and went to your room. That was _three weeks_ ago."

"I figured you didn't enjoy yourself you never explicitly said-"

"It's not an explicit thing. I did enjoy myself, very much. I was distracted because it was the first time I saw you in your human disguise." She sighed, about to step away, but he pressed his hands to the wall beside her head, keeping her there.

"I don't understand implicit signals, you could have told me the way that you felt, I don't understand these things!" Vision was getting frustrated, his circuits were jumping all over the place and he couldn't read her visual cues.

"Maybe I just feel uncomfortable stating out loud how I feel! Maybe I'm embarrassed, or worried that you wouldn't feel the same!" She raised her voice slightly, book slipping out of her hand. "You said it was an odd experience. You kissed my _cheek_."

"I didn't want to be too forward. And while it was an odd experience, that does not mean that I didn't enjoy it." Vision took one step closer to Wanda, closing the gap between them, elbows bending. His forehead was pressed against hers, the Mind Stone glowing softly.

"I wanted you to kiss me." She breathed, closing her eyes and bowing her head between them. "I did. I had a good time with you, I always do…"

"Do you still want me to kiss you?" He asked bluntly. She chewed on her lower lip, eyes once again raising to meet his. She didn't say anything, but she gave a small nod of her head and brought one of her hands up to his cheek, rubbing her thumb lightly against the circuited skin. He leaned forward slightly and their lips met, red circuited ones against red plump ones, and Wanda looped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her.

He brought his arms down to wrap around her waist and lifted her up slightly, so they were the same height, and pressed her harder against the wall, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he tugged at the bottom of her blouse, trailing his lips away from hers and down to her chin.

"Vis…" She groaned happily, leaning her head back as she raised up her arms, allowing him to pull off the blouse. "Bedroom. We need…"

"No time," He nipped at the skin around her collarbone, pressing himself closer to her. "Wanda, I can't…"

"You can change your density," She breathed, understanding what he was about to say. "If you're not ready, we can wait…"

"I want to make sure that you're ready," He responded, lowering her back to the ground. She nodded, but instead of reinitiating their kiss, she took his hand in hers, grabbed her shirt and her book, and led him down the hallways to her bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"I am ready." She said, watching him focus on her. She nodded as if to confirm it once again, and stepped towards him, her hands sliding under his sweater, pulling it over his head. He leaned down and captured her lips once again, pushing her back towards the bed. She fell back on it with a gasp, and he put one leg between her thighs, pressing against her and leaning down to kiss her collarbone again, reaching his arms behind her to unclasp the black bra currently keeping their chests apart. She gave him a hand with her magic and flung the bra elsewhere, arching her back so they would be closer. She could feel the density under his pants shifting slightly, and she watched his brow furrow in deep focus. She held his face in her hands and kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Wanda," He moaned, pressing himself against her stomach, tangling his fingers in the sheets under her. He leaned back a bit and looked down at her. "You're so beautiful, Wanda…" In response, she pulled his face back down in a kiss.

"Pants. Off. Now." She ordered between kisses, and slid her hands down to fumble with the buttons on his slacks. He helped her and slid out of them quickly, exposing himself completely. He helped her slide out of her jeans and underwear, and they lay there for a moment, exploring the others' body with their eyes before exploring with their hands. She was surprised when her hands found his newly formed manhood, and began to move her hand up and down the shaft, leading to a small groan to escape from the throat of the android. He pushed his fingers against her mouth, and she began to suck on the digits, moaning as she did so.

It was messy, but it was perfect. Once his fingers were slick with her saliva, he slowly pushed one, then two into her, stretching her as she pushed back against his fingers, a trail of his name blooming from her mouth in moans. She began to beg for him, and he slid forward a bit so she could slicken his manhood with her saliva. Once it was slick enough, he lowered himself between her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and very slowly entered her, eliciting moans from the curly-haired witch.

Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him further into her, and soon he began to move in and out of her at a quick rate, sweat glistening on her face as her breasts bounced up and down with the movement. She took one of his hands and showed him how to stimulate her externally with the timings of his thrusts, and soon she was screaming out his name and he was grunting into her neck, with the strong emotions of an orgasm rocking through both of their trembling bodies.

He slid out of her and cradled her against his body, pulling one of her blankets over them as her heart rate slowed and she kissed at his cheeks. He pulled her closer, running a hand through her hair, and kissed into the crown of her head.

"Wanda, I love you…" He whispered, and she smiled into his lips as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you, too." She murmured back before resting her head on his chest, eventually falling asleep on him. He kept thinking of her moaning his name, and thought that that birdsong was the most beautiful one he had ever heard.


	13. Decadence (Library, Part 3) (Mature)

{A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore of this little drabble BUUUT I got a recommendation on FanFiction from DragonFairy777 about Pietro finding out about their relationship and I thought it'd fit in nicely with this drabble about my faves! This is a Mature Content one-shot, once again. Also, I'm writing this in first person from Wanda's POV! Enjoy!}

It had all come to an end.

College, that is. Pietro got his degree in Kinesiology, hoping to work with disabled kids in athletics once his stint as a professional runner had run out. I had my degree in Psychology, years of studying and those papers from Professor Barton out of my life forever. Pietro would be spending his summer training in Canada before heading to the summer olympics, where I would go to cheer him on.

Which meant that I had a whole summer alone with Vision. He recommended me to a colleague from his counseling days and lined up a job for me to start in September, and he had the summer off for research purposes. His research? How long our bodies could be connected until one of us had to pee or fell asleep. Also something about performance in general education classes with the aid of a research librarian. The former was much more interesting.

But today was graduation day. Our apartment was all packed up, Pietro's things already sent to the training facility in Canada, some of my things at Vision's house, the rest due to be moved tomorrow. I pulled on my graduation gown, the deep blue color blending against the white dress I wore beneath it, my cap situated over my curled hair, my wedges ready to walk across the stage. When I exited my room, Pietro was standing in the hall, wearing suit pants and a collared shirt and tie under his gown. He smirked at me as he fumbled with his cap, but I took it out of his hands and let it glide over his silver hair.

"Momma would be proud of you, Wands." He murmured in Sokovian, watching my brown eyes meet his blue-gray ones.

"She would be proud of both of us. Momma and Poppa both." I responded as he pulled me in for a hug. Days like this were the worst without them. The days they should be with us, watching us reach our goals. We hugged for what felt like minutes but probably only lasted seconds before I pulled away and tightened my clutch around my wrist. "We should get going."

The ceremony was long and arduous for such a small university. Vision was sitting up on stage with the other staff members, and he kept winking at me whenever Pietro was looking elsewhere. Which was often. He never was one for sitting still.

When we walked up on stage, handing our name cards with our degrees to the announcer, Vision snuck pictures of both of us as I had requested. I winked at him as I walked past him.

After the ceremony, Pietro went off to take pictures and get a few drinks with some of his pals, and I stood under a tree, soft light getting into my eyes. I looked up for a moment and saw Vision walking towards me, looking quite dapper in a gray suit with a red tie, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Red Amaryllis. My favorite. I smiled as he came up to me, kissing my cheek.

"These are for you. Congratulations, Wanda." He whispered in my ear. I accepted the flowers and used my spare hand to pull on his tie so he would lean down and kiss me. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, looking around nervously. "Your brother?"

"With his friends for drinks." I whispered, eyes twinkling at him.

"My office is empty, and the library is closed." He responded to my eyebrow raising. I thought on it and smirked before kissing him again.

"Do you still have the keys?"

"Yes, but there's no couch-"

"Not needed." I responded, linking my fingers with his. "As long as there's four walls, a floor, and a door we can lock."

Somehow we managed to enter the back door of the library with no one noticing, the door locking behind us. We climbed into the elevator, and Vision's hands snuck around my waist as we went up to the fourth floor. I pressed into him, kissing him longingly. It was a miracle that I passed all of my finals when this was the alternative to studying.

Once we got out on the floor, I pulled him all the way to his office, getting impatient. He quickly unlocked the door and I pulled him in, pressing him to the door, flipping the lock. The room was dark and empty, but it was just what we needed. I pulled my cap off of my head and dropped it and the flowers to the floor, kicking off my wedges as I kissed him with fervor.

"Shoes. Pants. Now." I groaned, moving my lips to his neck as I pressed myself closer to his body. He kicked off his shoes and fumbled with the buttons of his suit pants, and I helped him pull them down to his ankles. I loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his chest and abdomen, getting to my knees.

"Wanda…" He moaned softly as I pressed my lips against the lump in his briefs. I slid my fingers across his thighs, continuing to kiss his bulge and dart my tongue out at the fabric. He tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer to his pelvis. I snaked my fingers under the elastic and pulled the briefs down in one move, letting them pool on the floor with his pants. I slowly wrapped my red lips around the tip of him, and he responded by tugging on my hair, pulling me closer. He thrust a bit into my mouth and I soon had all of him in my mouth, licking, dragging my teeth along him, until I knew he was close. I pulled away from him and looked up at him, his eyes half-closed in pleasure.

I stood and pulled my gown off and took off my underwear, pulling my dress up slightly as he once again wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck after he leaned down and took something out of his slacks pocket. I kissed him open-mouthed, and our tongues danced as he pushed me into the opposite wall. He pushed me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist above his erection, his strong hips holding me up. His fingers trailed up my body as he held the condom wrapper in front of me before putting it in my cleavage for safekeeping and three of his fingers found their way to my mouth. I sucked on them, covering them in saliva, before he moved them back down and shoved all three into me at once. I moaned out a slew of Sokovian curses, burying my face in his neck as he pumped the fingers in and out of my already wet and pulsing hole.

"Open the wrapper," He grunted, and I swiftly retrieved the condom from my cleavage and ripped it open gently. He pulled his fingers out of me and I felt empty. He balanced me on the wall, separating our bodies only for a moment as I slid the condom over him, and then he was pressing up against my entrance.

" _Fuck,"_ I moaned in Sokovian, "Do it," I breathed, and he was in me in one thrust, our bodies pressed against each other again. I was clinging to his back, my legs stretching with the strength of holding onto his waist, and his hands were pressed into the wall behind me as he held us steady, rocking himself into me. Moans only filled the room as I moved in time with him, and he left kisses under my ear and I left scratches on his back.

"Wanda, I'm…" His movements quickened as one of his hands felt its way down to my sensitive exterior, still holding us up firmly. He moved his fingers against me and soon we were both riding out our orgasms, his name on my lips and my name on his. White blurred my vision as I gasped into his neck. He slid out of me and I almost lost my balance but he caught me, lowering us both to the ground. I kissed at his lips sloppily.

"I love you," the words escaped my mouth before I could stop them, and I almost shot up into a sitting position before he kissed me again, this time with gentle passion. We hadn't said those words yet, though there was an unspoken understanding that they rang true.

"I love you too, Wanda…" He breathed between kisses, and we laid there for a while, our heart rates once again reaching normal levels. We cleaned up with wipes I kept in my clutch and I fixed my hair and makeup in his private bathroom. He was leaning against the doorjamb when I turned to exit the bathroom, a smile on his face. I walked up to him, still barefoot, and kissed him softly. "That was…"

"Every bit as incredible as every time we do it, maybe more incredible." I finished. He nodded lazily, his fingers intertwining with mine. I stood up straight and gave him a sweet smile. "Hey, um… Do you want to meet my brother? He's the only family I've got, but…" He placed a finger over my lips and nodded. I leaned forward and let our lips meet once more. "Okay, he should be home by now."

"You want me to meet him now?" He asked as I slid past him and scooped up my cap, gown, and flowers and slipped into my wedges.

"He's leaving for Canada tomorrow to go train." I responded, feeling him behind me. I turned and felt his hands fly up to her face, capturing her in another kiss. I slung my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to my body. He pulled back, eyes hungry. "Vis…" I murmured, tugging at his shirttail. "We should…" I took a deep breath and stepped back from him.

We left the library as quickly and inconspicuously as we had entered it. He led me to his car parked in the staff lot and opened my door for me, and I slid in, cradling my things. We drove off towards the apartment, his fingers thrumming against the inside of my thigh. When we arrived at the apartment, I unlocked the door to see Pietro sitting on the couch, bottle of vodka to his lips. Vis peeked in behind me.

"Hey, P. How were your friends?" I asked, cautiously stepping in, Vis right behind me. My brother looked up at me, clearly drunk. I gulped, this was probably not the best time for Vis to meet him.

"Whozzat?" Pietro slurred, struggling to get up from the couch, the vodka bottle almost slipping from his fingers. "Man, you look familiar."

"P, this is Vision." I said, setting my things down on the top of a box and approaching him slowly. Pietro smirked, raising a hand in greeting.

"So you're the _asshole_ who has been _fucking_ my _baby sister_ ," He growled, some words in Sokovian, smirk still on his face. "Yeah, I knew. Wands looked too happy lately. _Sex glow_."

"P, go to bed. You're drunk." I said, taking the bottle from him and setting it on the floor, grabbing his arms. He struggled against me, arms wriggling.

"C'monn, I wanna get to know this _asshole_." He grumbled, almost falling on me but Vision caught him swiftly. "Nice catch."

"Thanks. Need a hand getting to bed, man?" Vision's voice was calm and cool, his eyes focused. Vision led him strongly but not forcibly down the hall, and I pointed to the first door, opening it and leading the two in. Vision helped him get into bed.

"I liiike you. You seem like a good guy, just take care of my _baby sister_ , mmkay?" Pietro mumbled, eyes flitting shut. Vision nodded and turned to me, and we exited the room, closing the door. Instead of going to the living room, I led Vis into my room. He glanced around the empty room, at the boxes, and I slipped out of my shoes and began to unzip my dress.

"Help me out of this, will you?" I mumbled, and his hands were on my shoulders, my back, unzipping the tight dress from my body, sliding it down my legs. He peppered kisses along my shoulder blades, down to the small of my back, and cupped my rear with his hands.

"You're so beautiful," He breathed, kissing back up to my shoulders. I spun around and took his hands in my face, kissing him once.

"Thank you for not freaking out on him." I whisper close to his face. "You're the sweetest, kindest…" I kiss his cheek and down to his chin. "I love you."

{A/N: okay, nooow I'm done with this drabble. Maybe? Should I continue this drabble as an actual fic? Let me know if you want to see more of this.}


	14. 1000 Ways

{Set before CA:CW}

{This one's a bit different. I wanted to experiment with the creation of ScarletVision through the eyes or actions of one other person, so I decided to take Natasha and make her the catalyst for their relationship.}

There were at least 1000 ways to piss of Wanda Maximoff. And no one wanted to piss her off, or they'd feel her endless wrath. She was without a doubt the strongest of the Avengers, except for maybe the Vision, though they all knew she could probably rip him into shreds if he provoked her to do so.

Not that she would. The two were oblivious to how smitten they appeared to the others. She was helping the Vision learn how to be human, and he, even though it wasn't intentional and neither one expected it, was helping her heart heal. No one mentioned it to her, because it was probably one of the ways to piss her off. No one went into her room; only the Vision and Clint were allowed to enter, and since Clint had retired, only Vision visited her. Steve was only allowed inside when necessary. She tolerated Steve.

But the others did try. Rhodes would sneak into her room while she was showering to just move one thing slightly out of its original location. Sam would send Red Wing in to sneak up on her. Natasha would leave little presents, like new lipsticks or nail polishes. When they would do this, Rhodes would end up locked inside his room with no means of exit for at least eight hours, Red Wing would be sitting outside Sam's door in a crumpled heap, and Wanda would proudly wear the new makeup item for a week.

Natasha was gaining ground. The two went on shopping trips and spent a fair amount of time training together, but Wanda still spent most of her time alone or with the Vision. Natasha wanted to ask about their relationship, but she didn't know if Wanda trusted her fully, yet.

So no one really knew the status of the relationship, but they all had bets. No one ever considered asking the Vision, who was kind and offered help often. He seemed to always be around, never sleeping or eating, never needing anything for himself. He had taken to wearing sweaters over button-up shirts and slacks.

It finally occurred to Natasha to ask the Vision about Wanda. She had begun to care for the girl, as she was the only other female in the group and she felt a need to look after her. One day, the Vision was cleaning up the mess that the others had made in the kitchen when she slid onto a barstool and looked at him curiously.

"Miss Romanov, how are you today?" He asked politely, his blue eyes scanning over her. She was in a blue blouse, black slacks, and black heels, her hair flowing around her lightly made-up face.

"Fine, Vision." She responded, watching his hands delicately place Wanda's tea mug in the dish drainer. "I wanted to ask you something. About Wanda." His eyes shot up, and he almost dropped the fork he was washing.

"Is she alright? What's wrong with Wanda?" He asked hesitantly, eyes drifting towards the direction of her room. Natasha laughed a little and bristled in her seat.

"Nothing's wrong with Wanda, Vision." She explained. "I just wanted to know about what's going on between you two. You seem very… content."

"Well, I keep her company while she has nightmares, and we train together, go to the bookstore together. I make her tea and breakfast in the morning." He thought a bit. "And we play chess."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Natasha pressed. She thought that it was odd that nothing else had happened, Wanda was always gushing about how sweet the Vision was. Suddenly a plan formulated into her mind, one that would help to get them together. "Say, Vision… do you want to get dinner with me tonight?" Vision froze slightly but resumed his washing of one of the pans.

"I..." He couldn't respond, eyes flitting down to avoid Natasha's gaze. She raised her eyebrow and leaned on her elbow.

"Come on, Wanda said she was going to go visit Clint and the family this weekend…" Natasha lied through her teeth, but hopefully Vision wouldn't see through her. She quickly began to regret the plan she had quickly formulated. She was about to retract her question when he responded.

"Alright." He dried off his hands and glanced at her once again. "What time would you like to go to dinner?"

"How does 7 sound?" She rose up from her seat and walked behind him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be in the living room waiting for you." She exited the kitchen then, walking down the hall and to the room where she had been doing her work lately; the surveillance room, working side-by-side with Maria Hill.

At around noon she heard some yelling coming from the training room. She rose from her desk and went towards the room, peeking around the corner to see Wanda and Vision training, but Wanda was clearly overpowering the defensive Vision. He had his hands out in front of himself and she was throwing punches laced with her red hex, and she looked angry. Natasha took a step closer to hear their conversation.

"I couldn't say no, she asked me to dinner, Wanda-" Vision explained, and Wanda punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back, but didn't strike back.

Punch, punch punch, kick, and Vision was on the floor in a heap. Wanda growled at him, eyes red with the hex and with tears, and she ran out of the other training room door. Natasha slid back out of the room, feeling guilty, but then went into the training room. Vision was still crumpled on the floor, and she stood beside him, holding a hand out, which he took. He got up and let go of her hand instantly, looking down, ashamed.

"Miss Romanov, I'm sorry, but I cannot go to dinner with you tonight." He said, a look of guilt covering his face. "It seems I've upset Wanda."

"You really do treasure her, don't you?" She asked with a sigh, and he nodded in response. "Alright. I'm going to help you. Go to the rooftop at seven, dressed nicely. Got it?"

"I… Okay, Miss Romanov." He floated through the ceiling and Natasha rubbed her temples before heading out of the training room and to Wanda's room. The door was closed but unlocked, and she opened it a bit before knocking.

"Wanda, it's Natasha…" She offered, peering in. The young witch was curled up on her bed, red mist shrouding her sobbing and shaking body. She went in and approached her, the hex fading away. "Wanda, I was planning on having you two have a nice dinner on the roof tonight." Her lies kept coming today. "I was going to tell you both to go up there, and then you'd have a nice evening. I can see the way you two look at each other."

"He said _yes_ to _you_ ," Wanda spat, sitting up from her curled up position. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that like it was an insult." She muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He was being polite. You know how he is. He doesn't want to mess with anyone's feelings. Least of all yours."

"Get out! I don't want to see you! Or him!" Wanda cried, red hexes flying towards Natasha. She dodged them, and held Wanda's hands down.

"Shut up! You know he's in love with you and I _know_ you're in love with him so stop making things so goddamn difficult and go up to the roof at 7 tonight or I'll throw you off of it!" Natasha yelled before storming out of the room. Damn, that girl was frustrating. Both of them were. If they just got their acts together and recognized their emotions, this wouldn't be so frustrating. Vision _did_ have an excuse, as he was an A.I., but still…

Why was she so adamant on getting these two together? A failed budding relationship with Bruce led her to want to believe in romance, she figured. With him who knows where, she resigned herself to playing matchmaker. Apparently.

She stopped at the end of the hallway and turned back, storming back into Wanda's room.

"The man I was interested in is somewhere out in the universe. We lost our chance. We waited too long. Look at Steve - he went into the ice and when he came out the woman he fell in love with got old and had kids and everything. He _really_ waited too long. Don't wait, Wanda-"

But Wanda wasn't listening. What Natasha didn't clock upon entering the room was Vision. And the two were kissing. On the bed.

She backed out and closed the door behind her. Steve was walking towards Wanda's room, but she put a hand on his chest. _Dang. This guy is impressive._

"Don't go in there." Natasha muttered, walking briskly past him. "Unless you want to Hulk out."

"What, I-"

Natasha decided that there were at least 1000 ways to get over Bruce. Beating the everloving crap out of people was one way. Getting two of her teammates together probably wasn't one but it made her feel good. Another way to get over Bruce was standing behind her, muscle-y and handsome. She could easily love Steve. He was kind. They had already kissed, so that awkwardness would be gone. He probably understood her more than anyone else. She paused and looked back at him, then smiled.

"Want to go to dinner with me tonight, Steve?"


	15. Paralyzer (Mature Content)

{A/N: this fic is inspired by the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. The chorus line "if your body matches what your eyes can do you'll probably move right through me on my way to you" made me think of Vision's eyes and how Wanda might feel about them and also his ability to phase through things and people. So I decided to place this before CA:CW, enjoy! Mature Content ahead! Also, TRIGGER WARNING - for rape and abuse mentions. Honestly, this was supposed to be a little happy smut fic but somehow it turned into something way more intense than I had intended. Also, okay, Wanda's mind sounds a bit like Deadpool because I've been reading Deadpool fic and I saw the new movie and yeah.}

These parties that Stark throws are ridiculous. Endless drinks available, people invited who _aren't even on the team_ , and I'm obligated to stay for three hours. While the others mingle, drink, tell jokes, I sit on one of the couches by the stairs, twirling red between my fingers.

It's a good way to have a steady release of energy so I don't blow anything (or _anyone_ ) up.

I can hear Sam's booming voice as he boasts about the latest mission, and I roll my eyes, running a red-laced hand through my hair, holding it in place. After every mission, Stark insists on these parties, but I'd rather be working on this magic. Everyday uses. Not just for evil or malicious intent, not for heroic intent either… just a way to make life easier. Stirring the paprikash I make, washing my back in the shower with the loofah, locking the door to my room when I hear Sam's laugh echo throughout the hallways.

My eyes flick throughout the room, taking note of where my teammates are. Natasha has been teaching me surveillance skills, and I take a quick count of the bodies in the room. If I wanted to, I could cut through all of their minds and bodies with my magic. But I don't want to.

 _Lucky them._

My eyes land on the Vision, who is floating a few inches above the ground, immobile, near a corner. He hasn't spoken to anyone this evening, just nods. He is watching, just like I am. He's a strange guy. Thing. Whatever he is. His eyes meet mine from his spot across the room, but I drop my gaze instantly.

The image of his eyes looking right at me is burned into my brain. Those eyes, bright blue, glowing, arc-reactor like. He doesn't realize how addicting his eyes can be. How paralyzing they are. Eyes are windows into the soul, but he's an android… so what are his eyes a window into?

Ever since he saved me from the falling train car in Sokovia, I've been unable to speak to the red man. We train together sometimes, but whenever his eyes meet mine, I once again find myself unable to move, and he knocks me to the ground. He mumbles an apology and offers his hand, but I always turn him down and get up on my own, turning away from him and jogging off to get water or a shower.

I focus again on the red moving between my fingers when I clock the Vision moving through the crowd, careful to not bump into or phase through anyone. Without looking up, I know he is walking towards me. I rise slowly and head down the stairs I was sitting by, hoping that Stark doesn't notice my absence from the party.

When I arrive on the floor below, I walk towards the big windows and look out at the training grounds. Sometimes, I wonder if I truly belong here, or wonder if I should have died in Sokovia with my brother. Why _did_ the Vision save me from the falling city? How did he even know where I was?

I know he's followed me when I feel him stop beside me, floating a few inches above the ground. He watches ahead of him, and we stand there in silence for a few moments. I've never actually spoken to him, _what the fuck am I supposed to say to an android whose eyes are that addictive?_

Those eyes I dream of.

Those eyes I sketch.

Those eyes that are now watching me very carefully.

"I, um, never thanked you. For saving me. In Sokovia." I mumble, wringing my hands together, red mixing between them. Such a belated thank you. It's been four months since then. "How did you find me?"

"I followed your mind." His voice responds. It's deep, strong, and _why does an android created by Stark have a fucking British accent_? "I believe that this mind stone in my forehead connects us somehow, since this is where your powers stem from." His fingers land on the stone. _Fucking long red fingers_.

"You can sense my mind?" Does this mean that he can read my mind? Or sense my emotions? _Fuck, he probably knows that I'm addicted to his eyes. And those fingers._

"Yes, although I cannot read it. It seems that your powers have created a barrier against any other attempts to get inside it." He explains, and I subconsciously take a relieved breath. "You probably also have a connection to my mind as well, if it is a two-way connection." He bristles softly, lowering himself to the ground. _He's still fucking tall as fuck_.

 _If Steve could read my mind, he'd be so fucking disappointed_.

"Would you like to try to read my mind, Miss Maximoff?" He asks, turning slightly so he is facing me on an angle. He's close, but not too close for discomfort. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable to read the mind of someone you hate."

 _Someone I hate?_

"Um, what?" I ask, looking at him incredulously. "I don't hate you. Besides, I read Stark's mind when I hated him."

"I figured with your body language and lack of conversation with me that you don't particularly like being in my presence." He notes, eyes scanning my face. "Was I wrong in my intention? You've never spoken with me, and whenever we fight you seem to give in quite quickly. You don't like to meet my eyes, and you avoid me."

 _Fuck, poor guy-android-thing. I don't hate him. I never meant to hurt him._

"I don't… hate you. I'm just not that good with people, I guess." I mutter, but it's just an excuse. Of course he would think that I hate him. He's right, my body language probably does show signs of hating him. And I get along fine with Steve, Nat, and Clint. But, I don't hate the guy. I allow my eyes to scan up and meet his. _Fuck._

"Miss Maximoff, if you would like to read my mind, you may," He offers again, his eyes keeping in contact with mine. I want to pull them away, but something about the way that they move is enchanting, paralyzing, like they're a loading screen on a computer. I chew on my lower lip and raise a red-covered hand to his forehead where the stone is, and press my mind into his.

He's thinking about me. About my magic. The red surrounds me, but I'm smiling. _When was the last time I smiled like that?_ Mind-Wanda is soon joined by Mind-Vision, and they embrace. They kiss. _What the fuck?_

I push myself out of his mind and look down at my hands. I don't want to see that. He's playing with me. He must be. Why would anyone want to kiss me like that? Silence fills the room. I don't want to look at him. Instead, I open my mind to him. To my thoughts, the things I've imagined. The sketches. I glance up at him out of the corner of my eyes and see his eyes scanning, looking. Once he's seen everything, I close it off again.

"Miss Maximoff, I…" He trails off, a hand reaching out. I let him rest a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Maximoff, please look at me."

"Please don't call me that. I'm Wanda." I mutter, but I turn my body slightly and look up at him, his robotic eyes somehow full of passion and awe. He trails his hand up from my shoulder to my cheek, and I close my eyes.

Lips press against mine. You'd think his lips would be cold, but they're warm. Buzzing, like a computer does. It's kind of addicting. I press into the kiss, and my arms slink around his neck, pulling him down to me. For an android who has only been alive for four months, he's good at this. Of course, he _was_ J.A.R.V.I.S. before, so he must've seen a lot of things from Tony.

I pull away, trying to catch my breath, and his hands rest on my hips. His forehead rests against mine and I can feel the energy of the stone pulse between us. Words won't come to me, the feeling of his lips still lingering on mine. I try to get out of his grasp, but his hands stay firmly on my hips. _Fuck, those hands, it's like there is electricity running through his veins_. There probably is.

"Wanda, I…" He pauses, his face pursed in thought. As if he wants to perfect what he wants to say. He's calculating. "I have been thinking about that for four months." He says plainly, as if he was describing the taste of water. Though, I'm pretty sure he doesn't need to drink water, so does he even know that it tastes like nothing?

"Really? Because I've been thinking about the death of my brother and the destruction of the city I grew up in," I mutter, deadpanning. He has a startled look on his face when I look back up with him, but I just roll my eyes and kiss him again. "And your eyes."

If he knew how much I've been thinking about those eyes in the past months, he'd probably think that I'm crazy.

I'm pretty sure that I'm crazy, anyways.

Why does he want to kiss a crazy woman? What are his intentions, anyways? He's (presumably) an immortal android, and I'm just… weird. Crazy. Wait, if he's only four months old, _am I a fucking pedophile?_

Obviously he can see the conflicting feelings I have, they must be etched on my face, because he brings up a hand to stroke my cheek. "I do not know a lot about living, or about these feelings that I have for you. All that I know is that I cannot seem to stop thinking about you, and how beautiful you are."

"No offense, Vision… but how can you know what beauty is? How do you know that _this_ ," I wave a hand between us, "Isn't just a product of the stone being part of both of us? You said it yourself, we have a mental connection because the stone gave me my powers and gives you life. What if it's just the stone?"

"I do not believe it is the stone's doing. When I first opened my eyes, I saw you. And ever since then, I've been seeing you. Seeing your beauty." He brushes a thumb across my lips, and a shudder moves through me before leaning down and once again capturing my lips in his. I wrap my arms around his neck again, pulling him closer, passionately moving my lips against his, and swish my tongue against his lips.

He opens his mouth and somehow I find myself pressed against the window, his hands firmly on my hips again, one leg between both of mine. A soft gasp escapes my lips as I try to catch my breath, but I needily grip at the back of the sweater he had chosen to wear tonight. Suddenly, there's too much space between us, and I desire for our clothes to be off.

"Wanda, we should… go someplace private." He whispers between kisses, one of his hands landing in my hair, getting tangled in it. I pull back hesitantly, before taking one of his hands in mine, entwining our fingers. I lead him through the room to the elevator, and hit the button for our floor. When we get into the closed elevator, his hands land on either side of my face and he crashes our lips together. We don't notice the elevator opening, and then a crash.

I jump back from Vision, eyes going towards the open elevator doors, and see Stark, a broken glass at his feet. His jaw is wide open, but before he can speak, the elevator closes again and we go up to the residential floor. When the elevator opens, we step out, and Vision leads me to his room. I close the door behind me and flip the lock, examining the room.

I've never been in his room, and it surprises me how similar it is to mine. He has a bed, though I'm fairly sure he doesn't sleep, and quite a few computers and televisions scattered across the room. He has a closet full of sweaters and slacks, and the windows have curtains covering them. There is no attached bathroom, which makes sense, because he never needs the bathroom. I think. It's not like I've watched or observed him after training. _Pfft_.

I feel his arms snake around my torso and pull me back down to reality, his eyes watching me. "How do we start?" He asks hesitantly. "I've clearly… never done this."

"Neither have I," I respond, but I pull his face down and kiss it. "I guess… we start with taking off our clothes?"

"That seems like a logical first step," He nods, pulling his sweater over his head. I stop his hands and raise an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean taking each other's clothes off. That makes much more sense, Wanda."

I know what lies under his clothes, I was present at his birth.

 _God, that sounds wrong._

He doesn't know what to expect with me, though. He's probably (hopefully) never seen a naked woman before, unless he went into the dark places of the internet.

Wait, he was Stark's AI for a long time. He probably saw all of Stark's mistresses and one-night stands naked. How can I compare to those women that Stark would bring home? I'm sure they all had perfect, scar-free bodies.

 _Fuck_ , he's going to see my scars. _All of them…_

"Wanda?" His voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I glance at him, obvious hesitation etched on my face. I look away from his eyes, because if I look at him, I won't be able to think anymore.

"I have scars, lots of them…" I whisper, his fingers playing with the hem of my red peplum shirt. "I just… don't want you to be surprised." His eyes linger over the hem of my blouse but he pulls it over my head anyways, exposing my bare torso and my black bra. Bruises from this last mission pepper my skin, as well as faded scars from those years on the streets with Pietro and from the days they experimented on me.

The days they did much more than experiment on me.

I thought I could do this.

But it just reminds me of _those men_ , the ones who made Pietro watch as they violated every inch of my body. _Disgusting filth_.

 _Fuck, I can't do this_.

"Wanda…" Vision's voice pulls me out of my head again, and his fingers are trailing along one of the deeper scars, just above where my black pants are. The one scar that hurts me the most. I feel paralyzed as he touches it, and back out of his grasp. "Will you tell me where all of these scars are from?"

"No. I can't. These scars…" I stare down at my feet. "I can't do this, Vis. It reminds me too much of what's happened to me."

"Wanda, I don't understand-"

"I was raped! By those _assholes_ who experimented on Pietro and me! They _fucking made Pietro watch_ as they fucked me until I couldn't move for three days!" I can feel the tears dripping down my face, but I can't stop. "And then, to fucking make things worse, one of those _assholes_ got me pregnant, and so they ripped a _baby_ out of me along with the rest of my reproductive bits once they realized it. And then they kept raping me. Until Ultron."

"That wasn't in the files that Mr. Stark found…" Vision murmurs. I groan and bury my face in my hands, collapsing to my knees.

"Of course fucking not, they wouldn't put that in the files because their superiors had _no fucking idea_." I cry into my hands. "I didn't want their baby. It would've been awful to go through with that pregnancy." Three months was even hard.. _Fuck, the morning sickness._ They thought it was my reaction to their experiments. Part of it might've been. "But now? I can't have kids. I don't even know if I would ever want to be a mom with my craziness and these… powers. But it's worse that I don't even have a _fucking_ chance."

I feel his hands land on my shoulders and flinch at the touch, but don't back away. His hands find my cheeks and pull my head up to look into his eyes. _Damn it_. "Those men are dead now. The Avengers killed them all." He whispers. Is this supposed to comfort me? "But _you_ are still alive, Wanda. You're still alive for a _reason_. You may not be able to physically have children, but there are other ways to become a mother. And… there's me. You've awakened something in me, Wanda. Something strong and powerful that I can't identify. But all I know is that I will do _whatever_ it takes to protect you and keep you close by. I want to make you happy."

What a speech.

Should I applaud?

Probably not.

Instead, I lean into him. Vision could make me happy. I know he could. Doing _this_ will make me happy. It won't be like before. It will be full of passion. It won't be laced with hate, it won't be for revenge or for whatever sick reasons those men did those awful things to me. I owe it to Pietro, to _myself_ … I deserve to be happy.

I press my lips against the Vision's, pushing him back onto the carpet. He groans as I kiss down his neck, before I pull away and nearly tear his sweater and button shirt off of him. His red skin hums under my lips as I kiss down his chest and abdomen. He tries to tangle his hands in my hair but I use my magic to hold his hands in place as I unbutton his slacks and pull them, along with his underwear, down to his ankles, before grumbling something and making his shoes, socks, and slacks fly across the room. I use more magic to hold down his legs, and his eyes watch me.

"Wanda…" He moans softly, his hips thrusting up as I kiss his thighs. Beautiful thighs. I kiss the tip of his newly formed erection and begin to take him into my mouth, and he moans again, "Wanda, please…"

I like that he begs.

It's _fucking_ sexy.

I kiss and lick along him until I feel like I've done enough, and then I kiss back up and press my lips into his, releasing the magic on his hands and feet. He wraps his arms around my torso and rolls me over to lay under him. With a flick of my magic I'm undressed, and a bottle of lubrication sits beside my head.

Should I ask him if he has any computer viruses?

 _Ha_.

He slicks a few of his fingers with the lube and rubs around my entrance, before pushing one in gently, a kiss landing just below my ear. I push back into his fingers and soon another one, and then the third joins, and he's pumping them in and out of me as I thrust against his fingers, curses slipping out of my mouth in moans. When he removes his fingers, I groan at the loss, but then I see him covering his erection in the lube and he pushes against my entrance. I give him a nod, holding my hands against the back of his head, and he pushes in slightly, a little at a time until he fills me up.

He's a lot bigger than I expected.

But, _fuck_ , I didn't know an android could _feel_ like this.

He begins to move in and out of me at a slow rate and I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him harder into me. He moans softly every time he slides in, and I'm speaking incoherently as he slams into me.

Soon we are both riding out an orgasm, and he presses a gentle kiss to my lips as we lay there, letting my heart rate go down.

"Wanda?"

"Mm?"

"I think that I'm in love with you."

"Okay."

"You don't have to say it back."

"Okay."

"..."

"I love you too, Vis."

{A/N: hi guys! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update any of my fics, but work has been crazy lately and I've finally had this week off to relax. I'm going to be trying to update all of my fics before my work schedule gets crazy again on Monday. By the way, please check out my new fic "Sunny Side Up", a high school AU of ScarletVision where Steve is Wanda's uncle and Tony is Vision's father and there's a family rivalry going on!}


	16. Sad Thing

{this one is set after CA:CW and before IW}

Wanda felt a sad thing at the very core of her being.

Vision had betrayed her trust. He watched as they were all chained up. He let her get put in a straight jacket. Let her get a shock collar put around her neck so that whenever she used her magic or spoke, she would get electrocuted. She was in that damned prison for months, and even Clint was starting to lose faith in their release.

When Steve arrived to save them, she didn't sleep for two weeks. She couldn't use her magic. But Steve would come in and talk to her in her room at the Wakandan palace. He would tell her about his regrets. Peggy. Bucky. Tony. She would mimic him, with her own regrets. Pietro. Her parents. Sokovia. Lagos. Vision.

They spent more time together than was necessary. She had spent enough time with the boys in the Raft. Finally, during one of their long talks, she fell asleep, head cradled on his muscular chest. When she woke up twelve hours later, she was curled up on her bed, Steve asleep on the chair next to her bed.

For fear of waking him, she laid there, watching her Captain dream. She slipped into his dream and saw his childhood with Bucky, his flirting and kiss with Peggy, his friendship with Tony. She felt the pain he felt when he thought Bucky died, when he woke up from the ice, when he walked away from Tony.

Peggy might have been his soulmate, but Bucky was his brother, and Tony was his best friend. Wanda didn't think that Vision was her soulmate, since she was pretty sure that the android didn't have a soul, but he was her best friend. Pietro was her other half.

She was also fairly certain that he wasn't Captain America anymore. In their talks, he discussed the fight with Tony in detail, how he dropped the shield and walked away. In giving up the shield, he gave up his title. He was just Steve Rogers now. Maybe even something else. He was a man with no country, they all were. He was like those nomads who never settled anywhere. Nomad. It fit, because Steve never could sit still for very long.

Once he finally woke up, she pretended to have just woken up, and went to take a shower. When she emerged, Steve insisted on her eating something before they went to train with the others. Hopefully, her magic wouldn't be too wild. But the Wakandan Princess had created training rooms imperceptible to any attacks. So it'd be fine.

He fed her a hearty breakfast, one he'd probably eaten every day before he was frozen and probably every day after. She was silent the whole meal, but he was watching her every move as he ate his own oatmeal with a banana and some green tea. They went towards the training rooms together, and she still was silent.

She hadn't yet worn these weird Wakandan clothes; they fit very snugly over her curves that somehow were maintained even though they tried to starve her on the Raft. Steve had made sure that she was eating plenty since they arrived, and he was also kind enough to hold her hair while she vomited it back up. He had seen worse.

Vision used to do that for her. After she joined the team, she was not used to some of the meals they would eat. After starving for so long, she and Pietro seldom ate. It was an adjustment, and Wanda's body needed to get used to it. She had gotten used to it, eventually. Vision was the only one willing to hold her hair back and rub her shoulders as her meals came back up. She did eventually fill out. She had curves that she had never had before. She noticed. Vision noticed. He liked her curves. His buzzing hands rolling along her hips as he kissed her… that feeling would never go away.

Steve probably felt responsible for Wanda's new nauseated moments. He didn't get to them fast enough, he said. If he had gotten to them sooner, Wanda wouldn't be this bad. Things would be easier if he hadn't felt this guilty. She felt that she needed to prove to the Captain that she was getting better, but she really wasn't.

When they made it to the training room, she made a beeline for the treadmill to walk and run on for a bit. Steve stood a bit off in the distance, watching her as he trained with Sam. She felt his stare, but ignored it as she stuck to the more individual training regimens. She practiced lifting weights with her red hex.

Wanda left before Steve did, her stomach not happy with the breakfast she ate, and she spent the afternoon in her locked bathroom, curled up on the floor with her head on the toilet seat.

She thought about the Vision. She remembered the time they spent together. Playing chess, kissing, training, just living happy lives… until everything changed. She felt sad whenever she thought about him, but she felt sad most of the time anyways. It was like when she had lost Pietro, but when she lost Pietro, she had the Vision.

Now she had no one. Steve didn't count, he was only nice to her out of guilt. Shuri was nice enough, but she was too smart and sarcastic for Wanda's liking. Sam bugged her. She liked to be alone. She liked to be alone with the Vision. But she couldn't be alone with him anymore, because he didn't know where she was, and he had betrayed her. So she was happy being alone.

When her stomach was empty, she took another shower and dressed in black yoga pants and a loose red crop top, and fell asleep on the bed in her room. She dreamed of blue eyes that looked like arc reactors and red fingers trailing over her pale skin.

When she woke up, it was nighttime, and she looked up to see Steve sitting on the chair in her room again. He was awake, though, and he was reading a book. She sat up slowly in her bed, stomach churning nothing, and pulled her sheets close to her. He raised his eyes up slightly to watch her, and placed a bookmark on the page, closing the book gingerly.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, not moving from the lounge chair. She only shrugged in response, not sure if her voice would be hoarse. He was feeling guilty again, it was etched on his face and his emotions were too strong for her magic to ignore. There was another emotion there - curiosity. "You were saying the Vision's name in your sleep. Moaning it, almost." He informed her, and she couldn't stop the blush from covering her cheeks. "I didn't mean to intrude on your private dreams."

"I can't control my own dreams, Steve." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear from across the room. Her voice was hoarse, and she reached for the bottle of water she kept on the nightstand and downed the whole thing. He placed the book he was reading on the table beside him and crossed one leg over the other, watching her.

Another emotion, lust.

He hadn't been with anyone in a while. He was never with Peggy, but he had been with Bucky before the war. He had been with Bucky when they arrived in Wakanda, before they put Steve's oldest friend back under. Wanda was pretty sure he had been with Tony a few times. Maybe Natasha, too. Sam was a possibility.

She had only ever been with the Vision.

But Steve was clearly in an uncomfortable situation. Her moans of the Vision's name probably made his long-neglected body tense, made him imagine things that she really did not want him to imagine. She didn't want to imagine those things, either.

She was in love with the Vision. She always would be, even if she never saw him again. He hadn't tried to contact her in months. He didn't come to save her, like she hoped he would. He would probably never touch her again.

But... Steve could touch her, just tonight. She got up from the bed and walked over to the Captain, his eyes following her every move. She stood before him and placed her hands on both armrests, leaning over his legs.

"Get out," She whispered, hands glowing red. "You love Bucky. I'm in love with the Vision. Get out before something we'll both regret happens." His mouth stood agape but he nodded and got up from the chair, walking out of the room, book gripped tightly in hand. She grumbled and fell into the chair, pulling her knees to her chest as she placed a protective sound-proof barrier around her room with her magic.

And then Wanda reached out with her mind to the one person she wanted.


	17. Still in Love (Sad Thing Part 2)

{A/N: hi guys! After writing "Sad Thing" I knew I had to write a part two to wrap up some loose ends. Who was Wanda reaching her mind out to? The answer may surprise you.}

Wanda knew that she was powerful, and that her magic could do things even Strucker hadn't intended. But _this_ , even though it was an idea she had been forming… it was _impossible_. Until now. Even before they were experimented on, the twins had shared a close mental bond that only strengthened with her powers. She missed her other half _so_ much. When their bond snapped… she did, too. But the Vision was there to comfort her.

Pietro ran a hand through his ghostly hair and gave her a smile. "Hey, _šarlát_ , my little red." She felt tears trailing down her face and walked towards the red outline of her best friend. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, hold his hand, give him a hug. But he wasn't really there. "Shhh, why are you crying, _sestra_?" She missed it when he called her sister. She missed him.

"Because I miss you, Pietro…" She murmured, and he held his translucent hand near her face. She wished he was there to comfort her. "I don't know who I am anymore. I should have died _with_ you…"

"Don't say that, Wanda. You need to live on, if not for me or for momma and poppa, but for _you_." He whispered. She nodded, and looked down at her feet. "Why did you call me here, _sestra_?"

"Because I can't talk to any of them. You know me the best out of anyone." She watched as he floated to the window of her room, out at the vast capital of Wakanda. "You've been gone for three years as of today, Pietro. Three years without you…"

"And three years of growth, Wanda." He said. She tilted her head in confusion, but he continued to speak. "You've changed in the three years without me. You've changed for the _better_. You're independent, strong, powerful, and kind. Things that you were before, but now you're not being held back by me. You don't _need_ me, not anymore. You don't need protection."

"Pietro-"

"I'm not sorry that I died that day. I saved Barton and that child. I helped to save our home city. So did you." Pietro turned and looked at her, a smile on his face. "I am _so_ proud of you, little red. But I'm not your best friend anymore. You know who is. You have the biggest heart of anyone on earth, find it in you to forgive him. He was doing what he thought was right, just like all of you were. Just like I did, when I died. I'm not the one you really wanted to talk to today. Right?"

"Are you really here, or are you just a projection of my own mind?" She smiled, tears still streaming down her face. He just smiled back and shook his head.

"What do you think, _šarlát_? I love you, Wanda." He blew her a kiss and disappeared, leaving Wanda to the silence of her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her hands.

"I love you too, brother." She whispered to the nothingness. There was a knock at the door then, and she used her magic to open the door. Natasha was standing there, a sheepish smile on her face. Her hair was blonde and short. She looked haggard, but okay. Wanda leapt up from the bed and enveloped the older woman in a big hug, her tears flowing again. "Where were you, Nat?"

"I had to stay on the run for a while, since Tony had a warrant for my arrest. But one of the king's spies found me and brought me here." The Widow responded, running a hand through Wanda's hair. "Steve told me about the Raft. About how you've been doing lately."

"I'm doing better than I was." Wanda responded calmly, pulling away from the woman. Natasha looked behind Wanda.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." She said. Of course. Assassin's ears. Wanda shrugged and sat on the bed again.

"I was talking to Pietro. Kind of. His ghost, I think. I summoned him with my magic." Wanda stated, and Natasha sat beside her on the bed. "I'm not crazy, right?"

"No. Your powers probably have no limits. And on a day like today… the anniversary of _that_ day, your emotions can make you even more powerful." Natasha murmured, and Wanda smiled, leaning a head on the Black Widow's shoulder. She liked that Natasha always seemed to understand her, be looking out for her.

"Thanks, Nat." Wanda murmured, closing her eyes. "I missed you."

"I'm sure there's someone else you miss much more."

Wanda didn't respond, instead she dozed off against Natasha's shoulder. When she woke up again, she was laying across her bed, Natasha gone. A note was on her desk, and she rose slowly to read it.

 _Wanda -_

 _You definitely need your sleep. But you need something else too - someone. I don't know how, but I'm sure you can find a way to reach him. He probably needs you as much as you need him._

 _I'll be around._

 _~Nat_

 _P.S. Steve says he wants to apologize to you for something. He seems pretty distraught, so maybe go easy on him if he did something bad._

Wanda grumbled and ran a hand through her hair. Steve hadn't done anything wrong - neither of them had. But they were probably close to it. Wanda focused her attention on the first part of Nat's note… _he probably needs you as much as you need him_ was lingering on her mind. She had been selfish to not realize it before - all of his friends were gone and he was probably alone in the compound, with only Stark and Rhodes to keep him company. They probably held a big grudge against him, though, because of what happened to Rhodes.

She sat cross-legged on her bed and put a barrier around her room. She closed her eyes and focused her mind, reaching out.

She found his mind in a matter of minutes, and pushed herself into his mind. She kept herself hidden for a moment while she took in his surroundings. He was at the compound, _home_ , sitting at the chessboard, flipping a pawn between his fingers. His mind was blank - who knows how long he had been sitting there? It seemed quiet elsewhere in the compound, but she did a quick sweep and found that he was alone, at least in the residential areas. Alone.

She decided to test the skills she had used with Pietro's ghost, and pushed her spirit out of his mind and sat on the couch beside him, taking him in. He was in a sweater and slacks, and he hadn't noticed her yet. She was sure that she had taken on the translucence similar to Pietro's, and looked at her hands to see the red hex surrounding her. No alarms had gone off.

And then his eyes swept past her. He didn't see her.

"Vision…" She whispered, but he didn't hear her.

It wasn't working. He couldn't hear or see her spiritual self. She hadn't practiced enough to know if it was possible. She frowned and moved back into his mind, and spoke.

"Vis…"

"Wanda?" He asked inside his mind. A mind-version of him appeared in front of her, looking concerned. She waved her mind-hand at him.

"Um. Hi." She said, looking around. "I know it's been a while-"

Arms wrapped firmly around her and pulled her into a broad chest, hugging her tightly. "Wanda. How did you…"

"Our mental bond still stands, does it not?" She asked, laughing through tears. "I missed you. I needed to see you."

"I've missed you so much, but… you're not angry with me?" He asked, pulling away slightly, worry etched on his face.

"I was. But then I talked to Pietro… well, his ghost, I think. And Natasha. And they made me realize that you're my best friend. You're the person I want to talk to and be with the most." She paused, "I've been selfish. I've been thinking so much about how you watched us be taken away, that I didn't think about how you've been alone in this compound for a year. We at least had each other."

"Are you… healthy?"

"I will be. I took a bad turn after we escaped the Raft. I'm not holding down food that well, but I'm okay, I promise." She pressed a hand to his face. "We're in Wakanda. It's pretty nice here, but it's not home. _You're_ my home."

"I want to see you. In person." He whispered against her hand. She shook her head.

"I don't know if that's possible. Not in Wakanda. Not at the compound, either."

"Let's find a place. Anywhere. Scotland, or something. I need to feel you in front of me." He murmured. She only nodded and placed her mind-lips to his.

"Send me a time and a place. I'll be there." She whispered, her powers ebbing. "I can't stay long. But… I love you, Vis. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, Wanda."

When she opened her eyes, she was back in her room and Wakanda, but she could feel his lips still on hers.

Scotland. Soon. They'd be together.


	18. Rewrite the Stars

_{A/N: okay, I saw The Greatest Showman for the first time recently and this song gave me major ScarletVision vibes and I just love that movie so much and I'm going to watch it forever now. Also it's probably in my fave movies of all time now. There are spoilers for that movie in this fic so if you haven't, GO WATCH IT and then come back to read this.}_

Every once in a while Tony would insist on a team/family movie night at the compound. The Vision didn't understand these customs, but obliged, much like the rest of the team. Steve and Bucky enjoyed watching movies that were different than when they were younger. Much. Younger.

Wanda, on the other hand, got really into these movie nights; when they watched anything Star Wars she would show up with mock-Leia buns and a lightsaber (but it would be real and red using her hex). When they watched Disney movies she would sing at the top of her lungs, especially when they watched Frozen and she tried to mimic Elsa's magic with her red hex. When they saw Les Miserables, Wanda created a barricade and sang "Do You Hear the People Sing" for three days. When there were large gaps between movie nights, you could find her holed up in her room binge-watching the Harry Potter movies or basically any Disney musical, stuffing her face with popcorn.

Sometimes, she made the Vision join her. He didn't understand why she laughed at Game Night, or why she cried at The Fault in Our Stars, or shrieked at IT. But he sat there like a good friend, because no one else would put up with the movie nerd. She spoke in movie quotes, usually Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings or Disney. The others didn't quite understand that before she had joined the team she had only seen one film, and it had been a propaganda film showed to her and Pietro by Strucker.

Even when she was on the run for two years, she tried to catch movies whenever she could. She dreamed in movies. She, once again, made the Vision watch movies with her, but they had to watch them quietly.

When they restarted the movie nights after the Infinity War, with even more people coming than ever, Wanda got so into it that she planned all of them, once a month, in the movie theater at Stark Tower. For Wonder she made them all say why they were special. Some scoffed or made dirty jokes, but others took it seriously. She had a screening process for movies, so when Wade asked if they were going to watch The Greatest Showman with Logan as the star, whatever that meant, she shook her head. He was also excited that Spidey's new girlfriend looked like the character of Anne.

"I've seen that movie, and I _love_ that movie, but the last time I showed a musical there was mutiny. Some of them _really_ hate musicals, and that movie is song-heavy." She responded thoughtfully. Wade frowned. "Don't frown, DP. We're watching Coco tonight."

"Buuuut Logan's not in that one!" He pouted. She rolled her eyes and flicked his neck back with her magic, a little game they have. If anyone could kill Deadpool, it was probably Wanda. But she didn't want to kill anyone. Lucky them.

Also lucky for Deadpool was that the Coco movie _mysteriously_ disappeared just before they watched it. And the movie that was sitting in front of Wanda? The Greatest Showman. She was hesitating, but Deadpool joyfully put it in and gathered the team. Gamora and Quill took up a whole couch, Groot sitting on the floor in front of them. Shuri and Peter were arguing over who could eat the most popcorn. Wanda sat beside Vision, rigid, not cuddling like she normally would in a movie.

She sat like that for a while, but when Phillip's parents insulted Anne at the theater, she got up and left the room, the sounds of "Rewrite the Stars" echoing behind her as she left. Everyone looked to Vision, who shrugged and followed her out. She was crouched against the wall outside the movie theater, head buried in her hands, soft cries escaping her throat. Vision hadn't watched this movie with her, so he didn't know why she was feeling this way, or what she was feeling, exactly.

"Wanda?" He spoke softly, leaning to crouch beside her. "What's wrong, Wanda? I thought you told Mr. Wilson that you like this movie."

"I do like this movie. But… this movie reminds me of us. At least, the relationship between Phillip and Anne." She whispered, her voice breaking. "That's how I _felt_ , Vis. On the Raft. My hands were literally tied, and I couldn't be with you. We're together now, and we're safe, but… that was what it felt like." The song was echoing behind them, the passion of the actors' voices filling their minds, making her point.

"But you are the one I was meant to find, Wanda. We did, almost literally, rewrite the stars. I wasn't meant to exist. Maybe we weren't meant to survive. But we are here."

"I love you, Vis. Thank you…"

{A/N: sorry, that was short! But I'm currently working on another one-shot that involves not one (ScarletVision) but two of my top Wanda ships and some smutty threesome action! Feel free to guess who else I'm involving…}


	19. Headstrong (Mature Content)

{This fic was inspired by the song Headstrong by Trapt. WARNING! Threesome ahead! This fic is actually ScarletWidow centered, but Vis comes in and joins the fun.}

Wanda wasn't really expecting it to escalate this far. I mean, it was awesome. And she was smack dab in the middle of it. But it was relatively unexpected. For some reason, most of the team had… certain unyielding thoughts about her. Apparently it had not occurred to them to not think of these things while she was around, because she often walked into the kitchen to scan their minds and see that maybe Sam had an arousing dream about the witch during the night. Everyone was kind to her, doing things for her. But she was only really interested in two of them.

Sure, Steve was kind enough to open doors for her, but her mind could do that easily. Sam took her to his mom's house for some delectable food, which was delicious and kind. But only Natasha's genuine attempts to train the young witch and the Vision's general curiosity of the human condition piqued her interest.

So when, after a particularly brutal training session with the only other female Avenger, and the two were laying on the workout mats alone, it was a welcome advance when Nat hovered above her, the older woman's hair falling around her sweaty face, hands flat on the ground on either side of Wanda's face and the assassin's thighs pressed tight against her hips.

"You're so goddamn beautiful, Wanda, I hope that you can see that." Natasha whispered roughly, pressing her lips roughly against Wanda's. Wanda groaned into the kiss, arms reaching around to pull Natasha closer to her body. Natasha slid one of her warm, calloused hands under the hem of Wanda's workout tank top, and Wanda sucked in a deep breath at the contact. "Breathe, darling. Just breathe. I'll take good care of you."

"Like you always do, Nat…" Wanda responded, her breath huffing between them, chest rising and falling quickly as Natasha tugged the witch's shirt over her head. Her lips found the pale girl's neck and the widow began to kiss and suck at the delicate skin, making Wanda writhe beneath her. Soft curses escaped from her throat, "fuck, Nat…"

"Oh, Wanda, if Cap heard you, he'd be quite disappointed." Natasha murmured against Wanda's collarbone, leaving another mark there. Wanda let out another sharp gasp and thrust her hips up against Natasha's, trying to get friction between them. "Patience, darling."

"I have none, Nat." Wanda murmured, grabbing the widow's hair harshly and letting their mouths collide again, tongues fighting for dominance as Wanda rolls them over, so she is now straddling Natasha.

"Damn. I guess I've done a good job training you," Natasha huffed, but a smile tugged at her swollen lips. Wanda rolled her eyes and made quick work removing Natasha's workout top, exposing her abdomen and sports bra.

"You locked the doors to the training room, right?" Wanda asked, needing clarification before they got too into this. Natasha nodded fervently and Wanda responded with a passionate kiss, grinding her hips against Natasha's. "Damn, these clothes." She quickly stood up and stripped of all over her clothes, and Natasha quickly did the same before grabbing Wanda by the back of her neck and pushing her against the padded wall, the one they usually practice squats on. Their lips met again, but this time Natasha's fingers were joined at their lips and the two made quick work of wetting them down. The older woman guided Wanda's fingers up to get slicked up as well, as the two were grinding their bodies together. They didn't notice when the Vision phased through the training room walls.

"Captain Rogers wishes to see-" He started, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw what was happening between the two women. Natasha groaned and glanced around at him, and Wanda hid her face in the older woman's shoulder, breaths heaving. "01101111 01101000 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100001 01110101 01110100 01101001 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101001 00100000 01101010 01101111 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101"

"He's shorting out, this happened when he phased in to my room while I was changing one day," Wanda muttered, breath ragged. "I can read his mind, and I speak binary. He said 'oh my goodness you're so beautiful both of you what are you doing can I join please'."

"Well, sounds like he wants to join us?" Natasha smirked, entwining her clean hand with Wanda's and walking over to the android, whose eyes were wide and mouth gaping open. "What do you think, red? Want to join us? We need your full consent"

"01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101010 01101111 01101001 01101110 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111"

"He said 'yes please I want to join just tell me what to do'." Wanda translated.

"Sounds good to me," Natasha smirked, pulling his sweater and button up off. "You do the pants." Wanda quickly undid the Vision's pants and pulled them to his feet. "Nice. Okay, red, here's the plan. Wanda is going to lay down, and I'm going to lay on top of her, and you're going to fuck us both senseless, moving back and forth between us while we get our own fun upstairs."

"Fuck, yes." Wanda whined, eagerly getting on the ground and starting to prep herself with her fingers. The other two stood there watching her for a bit as she writhed and wriggled under her own fingers. Natasha leaned over her and began to kiss her, and soon she felt the Vision kneel above both of them. Wanda began to prep Natasha but let out a deep gasp when she felt the Vision start to enter her, and her back arched so that her and Natasha's bodies were pressed roughly against each other. He thrust in her a bit and then slid out to thrust in Natasha, and eventually he got on a rhythm where he thrust once in Wanda and then moved to thrust in Natasha.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Wanda were kissing, fondling each other, their bodies so needy that they rubbed themselves against each other. Vision began moving at a faster rate, but then Natasha moved her hand behind her and guided Vision to just fuck Wanda, and she guided Wanda's fingers down to fuck Natasha.

Wanda moved her fingers inside Natasha at the same rate that the Vision was thrusting inside her, and the three were a pile of moans and sweat (except the Vision), Wanda and Natasha's lips crashing passionately. Wanda was the first to come, her orgasm riding out as she pushed back against the Vision's cock. When she was done, she wrapped her other hand around the Vision and pumped it in time with her fingers inside of Natasha, and soon the two above her were riding out their orgasms.

The Vision pulled away from the two, watching as Natasha held Wanda's face gently, kissing her forehead. He quickly wiped off with a towel and got dressed, still watching the tender interactions between the women. He excused himself quietly and phased out of the room.

"Maybe next time it can just be you and me, huh darling?" Natasha whispered, kissing Wanda softly. "We should shower. And then I'll take you out to dinner."

"Okay. Can we get Thai food?" Wanda asked, whining when Natasha rose up and their bodies stopped touching. Natasha just smiled and nodded, and the two picked up their clothes and walked to the showers by the training room, their fingers interlocking.

"Anything for you, darling."


	20. Disrobed

{A/N: The inspiration for this one-shot comes from a recommendation from TremorDusk on Wattpad who figures the first time that Vis phases into Wanda's room is when she's changing.}

It was a tough mission. The first mission. Wanda didn't realize it could be so difficult. She was mainly supporting the others in whatever way she could, but she still felt like she had sloshed around in a pool of her own sweat. Of course, the other newbie, Vision, was flying around looking super heroic with that cape and that gemstone. Ugh. He probably couldn't even sweat.

When they arrived back at the tower, she trudged to her rooms and quickly got into the shower. It was a _long_ shower. No matter how many times she shampooed her hair, it still felt greasy. She exfoliated her face, her whole body, wanting to be rid of any dirt and grime. Once she finally finished the shower, she wrapped up her hair in a towel and dried off, walking naked into her room.

She was digging through her dressers, trying to find her comfiest sweats, when she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She spun around and saw the Vision phasing through the door, and she yelped in surprise.

"Vision! Get out!" She cried, arms covering her body. He stood in shock, seemingly taking her body in, and didn't move. "Why didn't you knock?" She asked, pulling her blanket off of the bed to cover her body.

"Knock?" He tilted his head, looking a bit childlike as he still took in her reaction. "Should I have? I didn't realize you were naked. I wanted to see if you would join me in a game of chess or would like to watch a film with me. Mr. Stark recommended-"

"Vision. I told you to get out." She muttered, and with a flick of her wrist and some magic, she opened the door, pushed Vision out, and closed the door again, leaving a wall of magic around the door so he couldn't fade back in. She knew he was still standing there, so she called to him, "We can play chess in a moment. Just let me get dressed."

"Yes, Miss Maximoff."

"Vision. You've seen me naked, you might as well call me Wanda," She responded through the door before dropping her blanket and changing quickly into sweats and a tank top. She let her hair out of the towel and combed through it quickly before exiting through the door, dissipating the magic. He was still floating there.

"Would you like to watch a film or play chess, Miss- Wanda?"

"I said we could play chess." She muttered, walking past him to the main living room. The chess set was there, set up and ready, and she sat on one of the couches, avoiding eye contact with the android. He sat opposite her, watching her carefully.

"You may go first, Wanda." He offered, watching as she pulled her legs under herself. She shook her head.

"White goes first, Vision. You've got the tan pieces, which in this case, are the whiter ones." She informed him. "Regardless of if you're trying to be nice or chivalrous, those _are_ the rules of chess."

"I'm sorry, Wanda." He lowered his gaze to the chess board and pondered his first move, sliding one of the pawns up two places. Wanda moved one of her pawns, and the game went on like this. Wanda could read his mind and anticipate his next moves, and he could foresee any potential moves with his quick analytical skills. The game went on for hours, with the other members of the team walking by and shaking their heads. Wanda taunted Vision, trying to make him lose focus, but in the end he won, his literal computer-ness outdoing her mind reading skills.

"Alright, you two, what's going on?" Bruce muttered, standing by them. "There's a lot of tension flowing here."

"Vision phased in while I was changing." Wanda tattled, crossing her arms.

"Nice," Tony whooped from behind Bruce, and Wanda glared at him with red eyes. "Eek!" He ran off before she could inflict pain on him, emotional or otherwise.

"I didn't realize you were changi-"

"That's why you knock, Vision! Knocking! It's not that hard!" Wanda stood up, voice raising. "It's rude, and you saw something you shouldn't have. Stay away from me." She stomped off in a huff, leaving Vision gaping. Bruce tried to look like he wasn't paying attention.

"I just wanted to spend some time with her, Dr. Banner. I do not understand why she is so upset with me…" Vision leaned back in the chair. "How can I rectify the situation?"

"Give her some space for now. But definitely apologize soon, and ask her for help if you need it. She's not used to being around a lot of people, the only person she was with for a long time was her brother, and the people at HYDRA. She doesn't know how to make new friends, probably." Bruce explained. "Do you… feel something for her?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Dr. Banner." Vision responded. "I am an android, I cannot feel things, can I?"

"Well, that's not for sure. You're something that the world has never seen. No one can say what you can or cannot do - you probably are very capable of emotion." Bruce explained. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Look… just, don't rule anything out."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner. It's good to have you back…" Vision smiled, and Bruce hung his head low in shame. He felt bad that the Hulk had tried to escape after Sokovia, but when he finally came back to himself he needed to return. He got lost in thought as the Vision rose and walked towards his quarters. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Wanda sitting on his bed.

"You know, if you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked." She muttered. He looked at her in confusion. "But I suppose that makes us even now, since you were naked when you were created, and I was there."

"I don't understand-"

He was interrupted by her walking up to him, and reaching behind him to close and lock the door. Her eyes met his, and he felt electricity run beneath his skin as she brought a hand up to his face. Her skin was soft and she was gentle as her thumb brushed his cheek.

"If you want to see me naked again, you'll have to take me on a date first. Or do you think we should just start with the naked stuff?" Wanda mused, brushing her thumb against his lips.

"I-I-I don't… understand."

"You're so infuriating, you know that?" She grumbled, stepping away from the android. "I'm flirting with you. I want to go on a date and perhaps have sex with you and be with you - as in boyfriend, girlfriend. Got it?"

"I thought you were mad at me, Miss- Wanda." Vision offered, his eyes focused on her.

"I was. But I think my anger was just masking the fact that I want you." She gave him a sultry look, and he gulped. "Do you want me?"

"I-I-I suppose that I do, Wanda." He responded, looking down. She walked up to him and took his chin in her hand.

"You can't suppose these things, Vis. Do you want me or not?" She asked, pulling him up to look at her. He nodded only once, and she pressed her lips against his. His body instantly reacted and he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her torso. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

"I… do want you, Wanda…" He breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. "I will take you on a date tonight." She smiled and kissed him again, pulling him towards the bed. "Wanda, I think our date should come first…"

"Well, alright." She kissed his cheek and started to walk out of the room. "I'll be ready at 7."


	21. Battle of the Bands (Mature Content)

{What's this? A third post in one day? I've been working on this for a while and finally finished it. This is a College AU inspired by a post by incorrectWanda on twitter! Also, just a warning but there is some _really_ kinky shit up ahead.}

Wanda leaned against the wall, watching her friends banter over how they were going to beat Stark's band at the battle of the bands. Steve was certain they'd win, but if they couldn't decide on a setlist then they were screwed. They had all used to be friends, be one band… but when Steve's ex, Bucky, returned from his gap year, Steve left Tony and there was a rift in the team. So Steve brought in reinforcements, a grad student, who had played with the band before Wanda joined, named Clint, and someone who had already graduated with a masters in mechanical engineering named Scott. Pietro refused to join in again, since he had joined a band that a professor had set up.

Currently, Steve and Sam were arguing over who should be lead guitar. Bucky was leaning against Steve's shoulder, taking his boyfriend's side in the argument. Scott and Clint were discussing beats, but no one seemed to notice or care if she was there. She missed Natasha. Now she had to deal with all of these boys.

And she missed Viz. All of this battling and alternative practice times was a real damper on their relationship. On top of their classes, which were all different since they were studying different things, now they were forced to go head to head in the battle of the bands next week. Her bandmates told her to not fraternize with the enemy, but they had been friends with Viz once. Until Steve made things complicated with getting back together with Bucky and inviting him to join the band.

Wanda had created a list of potential songs for them to play, but instead they were arguing about who would be lead guitarist or what beats they should follow (when they hadn't even picked _songs_ yet), and she grumbled as she flipped through her notepad. Great songs. And they had to provide their setlist by tomorrow so that the organizers could ensure no one would be singing the same songs.

" _I'm_ the leader of this band, Sam! I should play lead guitar." Steve continued their argument, Bucky reaching for a chip from the bag of Doritos they had brought with them. "Everyone has their role. Wanda's on drums and backup vocals. Buck's got the bass. Clint is on keyboard, and Scott is our, uh…"

"I also play the bass."

"Right! So you can do backup guitar and lead vocals, alright Sam?" Steve offered. Sam grumbled but agreed, and Wanda watched carefully. "Now, what positions should we take on stage?"

"Fuck, Steve!" Wanda yelled in exasperation. Steve gave her a look. " _Don't_ say it. But come on, we need to hash out a setlist _now_ , before all of our old songs are taken by the Iron Legion, or whatever the fuck Tony named their band."

"Oh yeah, we need a name, too." Steve recalled. "What about the Captains of America?" He offered. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I'm not American, dumbass." She informed him. "I will not lower myself down to a lame comic book name. What about the Revengers?"

"Thor and Bruce took that name." Sam muttered. "They have a super hot chick and Thor's geeky brother in their band. Since, you know, no one thought to ask either of them to join their side."

"Hey, you guys have a super hot chick too!" Scott offered, winking at Wanda. She gave him the finger.

"Don't you dare. I will squash you like an ant, man." Wanda growled, and he slunk into a chair. Before she could say anything else, her phone, which was sitting on the table, began to ring - that ringtone only meant one person. Bucky spoke up first.

"Wanda, your phone is ringing." He said, glancing at the screen. Sam looked too, and gave her a puzzled look.

"I thought you called your father 'Papa' instead of 'Daddy'?" He asked hesitantly. Wanda just grabbed her phone off of the table and hit the answer button, walking to the corner of the room.

"Hey, Viz. What's up?" She said into the receiver, and groans came from the men behind her. She flipped them off. She heard her boyfriend sigh, and straightened.

"How's band practice going over there? We aren't productive at all. This Wakandan transfer student, T'Challa, has taken full reign over the band, and won't let Tony do anything. He says he has some kind of grudge against Bucky." Viz informed her, and she glanced around her at Steve's boyfriend. "Plus, Tony invited his high school-aged cousin, Peter."

"Hang on, let me ask if he knows that other guy." Wanda turned around and held her hand to the receiver. "Bucky, do you know a guy named…" She took cues from Viz on the phone. "...T'Challa, from… Wakanda?"

"Fuck," Bucky muttered under his breath. "I do."

"Who is he, Buck?" Steve asked. Bucky held his head low and shook his head.

"We, uh… met while I was travelling... and I don't really want to talk about it." Bucky got up from the couch. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," he fled the meeting room and Steve chased after him.

"Yeah, Viz. Bucky knows him. How difficult is this going to get?" She muttered. Her boyfriend's reassuring accent came back to her.

"I'm not sure, exactly. But… I know that it won't keep us apart." He whispered into the phone. "I have to go, Natasha says hi by the way."

"Love you, Viz." The call ended, and she turned around to judgemental looks from Sam, Scott, and Clint. "What? So his name is Daddy in my phone. He provides for me more than my dad and Pietro do."

"Weird kinky shit," Clint muttered.

"You act like an old man, Clint." She retorted, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I have a list of potential songs. From what Viz tells me, we are _so_ going to win this battle."

Later that evening, Wanda returned to the studio apartment she shared with Viz and opened the door to see him sprawled out on the couch, surrounded by books and papers. Some of the books had to do with his computer science studies, but some of them were music lists. Viz, however, was snoring against one of his CS books, drool dripping down his face. She smiled and set her bag down, gathering his papers and stacking them separately, as well as his books. She peeled the one from his face and set it down, and he jolted awake.

"Hey, you. Working hard?" She teased, using her thumb to wipe the drool off of his chin. He smiled lazily and leaned up to kiss her once. "Did you eat dinner? I'm sorry that I'm late, we took forever to hash out a song list. Buck's really upset about this T'Challa guy, and I think it's hard for Steve to see him this way."

"I think T'Challa and Tony finally came to an agreement, but we're meeting first thing tomorrow to finish our setlist." He responded, pulling her into his lap, burying his face in her long hair. "Mmm, I missed you today. Did you guys come up with a band name?"

"Yeah, we're the Howling Commandos." Wanda grumbled. "He better not make me fucking go commando." Viz raised an eyebrow and kissed her neck.

"Would you go commando for me, baby girl?" His voice had a deep tone to it now, and it reverberated along her spine. His lips attached to her collarbone before she could respond, and a gasp escaped her lips. "You're in far too many clothes, baby."

"Mm, am I in trouble for it… daddy?" Wanda whined, arching her back as he sucked on the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Yes, big trouble baby girl, you're going to need to be punished…" Viz pushed Wanda back against the couch and pulled her shirt over her head in one swift move, then pulled his own shirt off. "You came home late, and you're in far too many clothes, that means more punishment." He reached his hands behind her back and quickly undid her bra, pulling it off and throwing it into a corner. His lips found her neck again and he licked down to one of her nipples, swirling it in his mouth, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin.

"Oh, Daddy, you're teasing me…" She moaned, arching her back so her breast was pushed more into his mouth, and arched her hips up so she rubbed against the growing tent in his lounge pants. "Punish me, daddy." He undid his belt and tied her hands above her head with it.

"You better keep them there, baby girl, or that belt will do more than shackle you," He taunted, undoing his jeans and sliding out of them and his underwear in one move. Then he quickly made work of her skirt and underwear, until they were both naked. She eyed his large cock, which was throbbing and leaking with precum, and she moaned out just at the sight. He trailed his fingers down her body and rubbed them against her clit, then dipped three fingers into her wet self. Her moans filled the room as he thrust his fingers roughly inside her, and she arched her back into him. He took his other hand and wrapped it around her neck gently, and she cried out.

"Daddy, please fuck me," She whined, and he pulled his dripping fingers out of her and quickly shoved his whole cock into her roughly, and she nearly screamed with delight. He moved in and out of her at a demanding pace, but she moved back against him in time with his rough thrusts. He tightened his grip on her neck, and her moans were incoherent, probably a string of curses.

"You're talking too much, baby girl," He grumbled, eyes dark as he pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. "Arch for me, baby girl." She raised up her ass and spread her legs, and he once again entered her at a rough pace, and brought his free hand down with a loud slap. He kept slapping her in time with his thrusts, holding her hair tightly and pulling it so that she was looking at him. She kept moaning, moving back against his thrusting cock. He leaned down and whispered to her roughly, "I can feel you tightening against me, dirty girl, but don't you dare come until I let you."

"Daddy, please, I'm so close… I can't-" She cried, and she couldn't help but let her body jerk with her orgasm, eyes flitting shut as she cried out his name. Viz shook his head and thrust harder inside her, knowing she would be ultra sensitive, and he slapped her ass hard. His thrusts became more erratic and soon he was coming hard inside of her, some of it leaking onto her back. He grabbed her blouse and wiped himself and her back off, before flipping her back over. Her body was flushed and she was still coming down off of her orgasm high, and he kissed her fervently. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

The next day at band practice, Wanda arrived late, hair a mess. Clint raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I slept in and… well I'm sorry." She didn't want to say that Viz had punished her for waking up late, but it had happened, and she was disheveled.

"Wanda, what's with the marks on your collarbone?" Steve asked, smirking in a knowing way. She pulled her shirt up to cover them.

"I uh, nothing. Bug bites, maybe."

"Riiiiight. Viz really has you wrapped around his finger doesn't he?" Sam chortled, his laugh echoing across the room. She shrugged and sat back down.

"Nah, I'm wrapped around his dick."


	22. Fade into You

{A/N: this one-shot is inspired by the song "Fade into You" by Mazzy Star. Please enjoy! Sorry that it's a bit short!}

 _I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth_

Handcuffs. Why is it always handcuffs? They couldn't just tranq us and be done with it? But then they wrap something around my neck, and I feel electricity coursing through my veins. I look at the Vision, who has a blank stare towards us. I beg him through our mind connection to save me, to save _us_ , but his glances give me nothing.  
 _You live your life, you go in shadows  
You'll come apart and you'll go blind  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there_  
He always did like to watch from afar. But now that I'm gone, what will his connection to humans be? Will he know what to look for, how to behave? I taught him how to live amongst us. Manners. How to not walk into people's rooms without knocking or getting permission first. How to love.  
 _Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew_  
Except you don't know that it's love, do you Vision? But it is. I loved you, and I know you loved me too, but I never told you.  
 _A stranger's light comes on slowly  
A stranger's heart without a home  
You put your hands into your head  
And then its smiles cover your heart_  
The lights on the Raft are harsh. My heart is here, but it should be with you. I should be with you. I wonder if you regret it. I wonder if you can regret it. I wonder if you feel my absence as well as I feel yours. I wonder if your heart notices that I'm not there.  
 _Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew  
I think it's strange you never knew_


End file.
